


Apex Legends: Unknown

by Lord_Javivi_ll



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Battle Royale - All Media Types, Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Beginnings, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Javivi_ll/pseuds/Lord_Javivi_ll
Summary: Every legend has an origin. However with Wraith, it is a mystery. Not only to the people who know her name, but to herself. This is her story. How she met herself, her mysterious past, and an already known future. While on the look of her own discovery, she meets new people, new places, and new experiences. All under the watch of a voice. A voice that was there all along since the beginning of everything.





	1. Untold Beginnings

Chapter 1: Untold Beginnings

Voices. Multiple ones. Flashing lights. Monitors. Undistinguished sounds. People. Wearing, robes, white ones. Scientistslet me sleepTalking to each other. Faces. Just watching. Watching me. Can't move. Restrained. Pain. Pain. Pain. They just watchleave me aloneThrough the pain, visions. Things, I've never seen or sensed before. Voices. Unfamiliar ones, but not from the outside. But from withinI don't understandWith feelings entangled. Thinking that this is part of me. Or already was. I've been and seen this before. I already know this voice. But from what. Where. Who. The pain comes and goes againstop itDetained. A threat. Me? Dangerous. Scared. Have to run. Protect myself. Stay. Alive. Why? Why are you in my head? Who?don't listen don't listen don't listen don't listenAm I scared? Get out of my head. I don't understand. Yet I know everything. I can't see what I need to see. Yet I have already done so. I feel nothing. Yet there are feelings present that do not belong to me.

who am I?

This torments her mind everyday. Voices fill her head, unable to sleep for endless days. But it has become part of her. She has learned to focus and suppress. Just fragments of her only past. Yet she knows she has much more to remember than this. They told her that she volunteered. That she was part of something great. Helping the enrichment of many and the discovery of the unknown. That she was gifted. And also understood the risks. Yet she doesn't remember anything. Not even her name or origin. But she was supposedly told everything she needed to know at the time. She was told she was in some sort of detainment until further notice. That she was gravely wounded from battle and with a permament loss of memory. They were trying to help her. But deep down, she knew something was wrong. With herself. And with them. All of them. Confused, yet curious to know more. Afraid and wanting to run away, yet holding herself back to know more of what was going on. Curled up in the corner of an empty white room. Nothing but silence, with the inner voices and fragments in her head.

She is, was, a soldier. From what she was told, she was a pilot, fighting for the organization of the so called Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation. Her recon squadron and other squadrons from other battalions were dispatched on a planet on an investigation for a possible finding of resources and securing of vital sections on the vast inhabited lands. The area they were sent in was a canyon, but inside the walls there was an abandoned research facility with a mining area not far from it. It was vital that the research was sent back and the mining facility secured. Once they arrived to the site, it started.

First, it was in the mining facility, when the team was divided. They came from the skies. They catched them by surprise, and confined them inside the facility. They recieved the radio contact, just when the fire started in the research facility. An all-out battle against a similar foe. All of the troops sent in this investigation were annihilated, and she was considered part of the casualties, until they found her. It seemed as if the I.M.C. was not the only one on the lookout for such objective. Trying to ensure her safety to make it back alive, she was shot, fell from the bridge connecting the canyons into the river. However, her transmission stayed intact. She was recovered unconscious, and heavily wounded from the battle and the fall. At this point, she was clinging for life. Vital to uncover the findings done that day, she was kept alive under strict medical attention for almost 6 days. Her percentage of her recovery were very low and medics were running out of options...

That was what she was told

The lights went off and on rapidly. Light came from within her. The light from her eyes grew brighter. She could feel everything. She knew something was wrong. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't move from where she was. Restrained, she had to bear the pain. Those people. Faces. They. Just watched. Why. She did not understand. There was something amiss. Pain. Unbereable to the point she could not hold on any longer. As she could feel, something, taking over her own self, she felt her mind and vision drift away slowly. Drifting away, into what it seemed as nothing. Yet something was there. In between the pain, the thoughts, there was something she did not recognize. Yet she has already been here before. Lost. Into nothingness. Cold. Dark. Fading away...

"...keep her..."

"...further research..."

She woke up. Her head was in inmense pain. Again, she could not move. Her wrists and ankles were restrained. Her bed started rising to the point that she could see straight at the corner of the roof. It was dark. It was cold. A single light flashed above her. The rest was pure darkness. There was a wall, with a glass on it. On the other side, she could see figures. Some, like 5, or 6. A voice filled the room. It was one of them. She has been asked many questions, like who she thought she was and if she could recollect anything at all. She also had the opportunity to get answers for herself, but still wasn't enough. After learning of her role as a soldier, and past events leading to the foundation of the I.M.C., she was asked about her opinion on the corporation and their goals. Even though deep down inside she had something to say, about everything, she just, didn't know.

She returned to the medical bay. After a couple of days of checkups, she was sent to rehabilitiation for her body to grow back strong and functioning properly, and even had the opportunity to go back to the frontlines were she supposedly belonged.

This was it. This was the time she was waiting for. By going back, I could uncover, understand everything, she thought to herself. She needed to accept the fact of who she was before, and carry that on.

She accepted. She began basic and advanced training, and passed like flying colors. She grew understanding of her abilities and what she was capable of. She was able to manipulate only fragments of what they called the "void". For mere seconds, she tries to stay inside of it for as long as she could. In those seconds, she did not exist. Her body became part of it. In and out. Again and again. Until it became part of her.

She was also able to move around with the use of rifts. A portal, breaking through the void, were her and possibly others, could mobilize with ease in just seconds, to a next portal created by the same individual, her. These have to be placed manually, and takes a lot of stamina from the user, exhausting her relentlessly. Nevertheless, she trained hard, and trained effectively to fully adapt to what she used to be.

However, she had to do all of this alone. She could not have any social interaction with fellow peers. She was being monitored at all times due to her current, "condition", and that all was proper procedure.

On her way back to her room a voice called to her from the hallway. Distant. Close. Unknown. Familiar. She could not tell. Then it was her arm that started acting up. It all happened so sudden. Intense pain. Felt like it was jolting by itself, yet it was fine. She went back to her barracks and straight to her room, while holding down the pain to not attract any attention. The voice. The voice was still there. Here.

RunrunGETOUTyouarenotSafewhatisthisDONOTTRUSTnooneiDon't understandstopTHISLeavewhileyoustillcanGONOWplease...

She collapses on her floor...

4 minutes later...

Knockknockknock

Knockknockknockknock*gasp

She opens her eyes. The pain still residing and the fact clear as day. There is something wrong, "w-what the...", "Hey! Finally... your awake." The voice speaks, but there is no one here. She starts breathing heavily, losing her composure as she stands and goes for the door. The door automatically slides open and a guard appears. "Unit 722?", he says. "Y-yes", she responds, trying to keep down her physical, and what it seemed, mental, struggle. "Check your personal registration. Your next assignment has been issued." The door closes itself, as she turns around fast, as if looking for something. "Who are you?!", she says. "Listen, there is no time-", she interrupts, "Answer me! How... how is this...". "Possible?", says the voice. "I don't understand either but you have to trust me. You're not safe in here. They. All of it is a lie, you need to leave, now", "Stop this!", she screams. "Leave, my head!", "I can't!" the voice replies. The voice seemed to act human, as if it had its own feelings as well. "I can't..." says the voice. "I'm stuck here with you, and you'll just have to bear with it, understand?", "I don't!" she screams, punching the ground. "I don't understand anything! I... I... I don't...", "You will", the voice answers, reassuring her. "If you want to understand, I can help you. I can get you answers. Let's start with your assignment. Go get yourself ready. You'll see for yourself the lie you now live."

Motionless, she just stood there, looking at the floor. She stands and makes her way to the armory, picked up everything she needed, and went straight to the briefing. "I'm going crazy. I'm going crazy." The words repeated themselves over and over again in her head. Little did she know, this was going to be her last mission.

A small dropship carrying a dozen of a squad, including herself, were sent to a city, which was not that populated, neither that prosperous. When the rest of the dropships arrived, all of them began descending and preparing for troop deployment. This mission supposed to be for securing the area, she thought to herself. "It is not what you think", the voice said. "So you can read my thoughts as well?", she said. The voice replies, "Remember, for now on I am part of you. You'll have to grow adjusted to me now." A red light blinks and everyone stands. The door slowly opens and the light turns green.

Everyone scrambles and start to jump down from the dropship "They are watching", the voice says. "They are trying to see if you're still capable, so just remember your training." That is when the gunshots started. The citizens began running away from them. Chaos emerged everywhere. Cars crashed and the police started arriving, trying to hold off the squadron off the city. It was useless. She saw how people fell to the ground for one second and motionless the next. How others were being robbed off their homes. How buildings were destroyed.

Confused, she asks, "What... is this...?" "THIS, is what the I.M.C. really does", replies the voice. "Selfish bastards just take what they want whenever they want. Without no one standing in their way. We were and are part of this. But there is still time. You. Me... We, are one in the same. You won't understand, so I will understand for you." "W-wait, what are you saying...", she says in utter confusion. The voice has one moment of silence, hoping for understanding.

"You... are me. I, am you... from when you lost, everything."


	2. Unravelling Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith is impacted by the truth she has been living all this time, and struggles to face her reality. However, I.M.C superiours take notice of this as they continue their raid in the city.

She ran. Running into an abandoned alleyway, where she could break down. "When I saw all of this, I was like you. I did not want any part of this at all. So, I tried to run away. But, it was no use. They found me. Knocked me down. Next thing you know, I am useless to them in the frontlines, and useful only as a labrat. And their experiments are not for the 'good of mankind'. Only for themselves. They, are horrible. They go from testing new weapons on helpless people, to playing with physics as if they were some gods. And lucky me, I was picked to be quantified in some new research. During the process... that is when you, came in, or, I left. When you fell from the canyon? That never was a thing. I was held on to restraints. And they, just watched and took notes. That's when I lost myself."

"I am stuck within you, what I am guessing, in an alternate space. My memory is not serving me right either like it used to, but is not as serious as your, situation. Those abilities they helped you develop during training? Never had them before. That must have been the purpose of all of this, I'm pretty sure. Right now, staying low and staying alive is your, no, our, only option. You need to-", "Stop...", she interrupts. The voice does so, as if trying to comprehend something. "Are you serious right now?" the voice responds with an annoyed tone, "I'm trying, to help YOU." "I, can't take. This can't be, happening..!", she says. "So, you're telling me that, I have so much... forgotten. That I used to have a past, away from, all... of this. I though, that...", "Yeah? Well guess what. They lied. To you. And I am here telling you all of this. You saw what they did. You saw how they don't even hesitate. You are not in a good position right now, but they don't know you have noticed. If you stay here doing nothing any longer, you are done. You have to go back, at least for now." 

"..."

"Are you listening to me? You have to mov-....."

Back to the attack team

The city has been left in nothing but ruin and disaster. Its peace and beauty, shredded, and under new control. The attack team make their way to the capital, when a man with some combat armor just a pistol, and a commander's uniform takes a walk on the streets, as if owning the place. He calls the attention of one of the troops, and they immediatly respond back. "Report", he says. "Sir", the lieutenant responds, "the streets have been cleared off. Citizens are on the run, and the team is on the process of securing the capital." "Good. Let them run and hide all they want. Sooner or later, they'll have to give up and surrender, to us." "Sir, another thing", the lieutenant says. "What is it?" "One of our units. Unit, 722, is missing."

"..."

The man stands there, with an almost disgusted face. "...Sir...?". The man quickly interrupts, "And why should I be concerned by the likes of one...", "She's special forces... Sir." 

"..."

"I see...", the man looks at his watch for a couple of seconds. "Well then. I will send an intel scan. Await further orders until then." "Yes Sir", the lieutenant salutes, and heads back to his team. 

"Special forces, huh......."

"DAMNIT WRAITH. YOU NEED TO GET UP NOW!"

Wraith just... sat there. On her knees. As if looking between the dark, cloudy sky. She did not know why she was here. Not here as in beween the walls of a lost city. Here as in the cruel existence she faced and was facing now. Deep down, she knew what she had to do. And she still had the opportunity. To help them. To save them. Just like they said. She was gifted. She had the ability, and the will. The rain. The chaos. The fire. It all came back now. But not as chains. But as something to remember. Something to come back to. 

"Wraith... is that... my name...?" 

Before the voice could respond, she suddenly stood up and began running.   
"Wraith... what are you doing", the voice asks without any response. "Where do you think you are going?! Whatever you have in mind, stop this instant. It's not gonna end well for us. No, wait...

Ok, Wraith. You got to stop right now. They are here. Wraith, damnit... listen to me! Please! Stop! Enough-", "Hey!"

Distand footsteps stepping on the wet road approach Wraith slowly, but with confidence.

Wraith stops. The commanding officer of the assignment walks towards her. "Why did you seperate yourself from the team? You got 5 seconds to explain yourself unit 722." 

Baffled, she just stood there. As if she was weak. Now. She quickly turns around and takes aim, just to feel a surge of pain rapidly go through her body. Shocked by one of the soilders accompanying the commander, her vision was distortioned for a second. As she tries to regain herself, the man just watches closely. "I see... fine. Hey, you!" One of the other units came by and brings a man who seemed to be scared, hurt, and confused all together. "Please....!", he softly said. The commander kicks him to the ground as if it was nothing. The commander gives Wraith a pistol. Not the one she was shocked with, but a real one. Intended for killing. The same intentions the commander had in his mind this moment. Cold and direct, the commander demands,

"Kill him". 

It took Wraith seconds to understand what was really going on. 

"Wraith listen to me. You have to."

"Stop looking at me, and kill him."

"I... I..."

"Wraith, listen, there is no time for this. You don't have a choice! Just...!"

"Unit 722, I am given you a direct order."

"But he is, I, why? I just..."

"Damnit Wraith they'll kill us!."

"Are you questioning your commanding officer?! You have 3 seconds!"

"Damnit just pull the trigger!"

"3!"

"No, don't, he's"

"p-lease don't....! Mercy....!"

"Do it!"

"2!"

"I can't, this is..."

"Damn it! Last chance, 1!"

"WRAITH!"

The man tumbles to the floor like a lifeless doll. The commander reloads and holsters his gun. Wraith's hands trembled, and her gun falls on the floor. She was now exposed. Now they knew what was really going on in her mind. They knew her weakness. On the circumstances that she was, she was a threat. Therefore, she was sent in since then. She resisted by turning and running away. She sent herself through the void and began running to leave the alleyway as fast as possible. But she knew she could not stay there for long enough. Even though they could barely tell, thermal vision aided the incoming units in tracking down the rebel soilder. She was shot with a disruptor round, which shocked her temporarily. Entirely immobilized for a second, she stumbled to the floor. It only took a small moment for the rest to come in and surround her. She came back from the void, while swiftly attempting a move against one of them. Again, she was shocked. She falls hard to the ground, without surrendering in her mind. Regaining her composure, and attempting to stand once more, she was shocked one last time. Her vision was getting blurry. The voice seemed distant, but the calls of her name were still audible. Without the strength to move and fight, she gives up. Once again, she was enveloped in darkness.

The units carry her into the drop ship and back to orbit to rendezvous with the station. She was brought back in. First, she was questioned for what seemed hours, since the first suspiscion was that she was a possible spy. It all ended for her being just a runaway soilder. Kept unconscious, she was sent into the most secured prison cell available in the station, while the decision of what was going to be done with her was being held in the Mayor's quarters. But whatever they decided, it would not end well for Wraith. It was just a matter of time. 

It was over

Darkness engulfed her mind. Visions and images that bring strange feelings. A man. Masked. Green mist. A light. Keeping some of the darkness away. A room. Its walls seem. Alive. They keep shrinking. Getting closer. Forgetting to breath. No. Unable to. All of this, while her in between. The mist keeps spreading. The room keeps shrinking. She suddenly jumps out of it, as an electronic buzz fills the small white room and a tray of food slides from a slider on the door. She wakes and sits up from the floor. She looks around to recognize where she is, stands to take the tray, and sits back down again. Wraith just sits there, motionless. "Hey, you alright?" The voice speaks. "I don't know anymore", she says. "How am I supposed to know if I don't know myself...". The voice says, "Because you won't listen to me. I know this is happening all of a sudden, but right now I need, no, you need ME. I can help-" it offers, but is quickly interrupted, "I don't want any part of you. Hell, I don't want to be part of any of this. I just... I just want a normal life..." She starts eating the rations given to her. The taste could be better, but it was better than anything. "All of these lies. These, things that I see, and feel..."

"I don't know in what to believe anymore..."

The voice says, "Alright listen here, you don't have a choice. This is our reality know, so you better wake up and take it. Look at the circumstances we are right now. Do you think we'll get our answers in here? They probably won't have use for us after what you did there-", "I couldn't do it!", she screams, "Hey what's going on?!" A guard opens up a slide on the door and stares at her. She says that it was nothing, and goes back to eating her meal. "Yeah, and just because of that they'll probably kill us. Or probably keep us alive for something much worse. They could be deciding that for us right now, and your time is running out. I'm everything you got right now. They can't be trusted. They, are not here to help you. But I can get you out. Alive. And we can help each other get our answers. Just... trust me damnit!" She just sits there in the corner, looking at the walls surrounding her. Silent, as everything else... 

"Fine..."


	3. Inevitable Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The I.M.C superiors decide the fate of Wraith, ash she prepares for her escape of her cell, on the hopes of uncovering herself. Little did she know, her fate was already sealed by the interests of one man.

"You saw what she did there..."

"Yes, I was informed..."

"What do we do know? Under her current condition, I don't want her in my team. She already had a second chance, and of course, she blows it again. We questioned her, but she won't cooperate..."

"I. Know. Don't act like I don't."

"..."

"..."

"If we kill her... it would be a waste-" A strange man slowly enters the room. 

"Send her to me." 

"...Director?"

"She could be useful to me. I need more subjects. I am currently developing a new sample of a stronger toxin that could prove to be beneficial on your future raids to come. Just imagine... such miraculous sight to behold. Remarkable... simply remarkable..."

"...Very well... Take her with you."

"I thank you. *cough* You will not be disappointed."

"Hmm.... one more...."

Pain. It was present. It existed. But not here. Not where she was. She was nowhere. Struggling to maintain her body and mind inside the void for as long as she could, Wraith was sharpening her control and focus of her abilities. Preparing herself for a possible escape of this confinement, a large electronic buzz fills the room, distracting Wraith. She comes back, tumbling to the floor. The voice speaks, "You're doing well. With these abilities, we will be out of here in no time, h-hey what's wrong?" Wraith regains her composure, grabbing her right arm which was in pain and shaking. "It's just, my arm. It's fine...". "Are you over doing it?", the voice says. "You should keep your energy saved for the real thing, you will need it." "Right". 

Wraith, still with her uniform, picks the tray of food, places it on the bed and lays on the floor. Looking at the ceiling and wondering, 'How the hell am I supposed to escape from this place...?' The voice reads her mind and replies, "We will have to improvise. We'll see how things go as we go through. There has to be a way out. But in the process, we will have to lay low. So to get out of this cell, we can't alert anyone. Or they'll porbably barricade our only exists and corner us." Wraith, with a small smile says, "I can't imagine what could be outside of these walls. Cities, far, infinite lands, people, planets, galaxies. I know that I have seen them, as a soilder. But I want to see them free. And maybe uncover myself too... That would be nice." "Same", says the voice. A moment of silence is held between the two.

"Ready? So, what are you gonna do first?"

On a large lab room, a man in his labcoat and mask prepares multiple samples of different kinds, all seperated on glass containers. The man grinds some of the samples just to mix them with others. He filters the result, and proceeds to ignite a bunsen burner to heat it up at a slow rate. He waits, until the right time comes.  
"The perfect results require... patience", he says to himself, with a hint of excitement. The mixture, now a dark liquid, begins to boil with life. He grabs a sample with a large tube sampler to properly filter the mixture. He contemplates his creation as he pours it in a mug. He holds it, and slowly takes a drink. 

"Aaahh, perfection. And yet, my intelligence is underestimated." Another man comes through, showing small signs of desperate conflict. "Director." "Ahh, Commander Goodfellow," replies the director. He grabs another empty mug. "Would you care for some coffee? Freshly brewed just now." "No... thank you," the commander politely declines. "I came here to bring up Unit 722. Your new... subject." "Ah, yes. We met on the Mayor's deck. I was informed of what happened. I saw this as an opportunity for my new research. Wasting such a life with so much potential is utterly... ridiculous. Potential, for my findings, of course... Are you interested?" "No no, actually I am not," the commander slowly begins to walk around the room. "I am not interested in your... useless research." "How dare you? I, am a man of science!", the director says while slamming the table.

He, slowly but with intimidation, approaches the commander. "Know your place, Commander... I know mine." The captain, standing his ground explains, "Oh, I know mine, very, well Director. In fact, I know yours too. I know how, you like to keep alive your little, pets just a while longer for your so-called research. You know what I call that? It's called torture. I know what's behind your, intelligence. All of this... just an excuse to enjoy yourself. You, your toys. And everything else that you create." "Test me," says the Director with wide open eyes, "I encourage this." For a matter of seconds, they just stand there. Staring at each other. Just to see who would make the first move. The director's hand was right next to his pocket, were a small container containing his new creation resided. The commander in the other hand, was ready to draw with his custom-made pistol. 

This moment was broken when the captain began speaking again, "I only have one small request for you, Director. With your new subject? Just make it quick. Remember, she is special forces. She is not a force to be reckoned with-" he is quickly interrupted "I disagree. In my personal opinion, under the circumstances she is in, I believe that exact fact is the most culminative part of my little test. Just imagine all the possibilites... Two solid branches of science. Quantification. Toxicology. A distorted mess. Yet something I would not dare to miss. Ofcourse, it all ends the same way... with me observing. She is just adding more... entertainment." "Right", the commander replies almost intrigued by the Director's words. "Just don't do anything stupid." The Director turns and prepares to take his leave to look for his new subject.

He stops at the door. "I do not care for your ambitions, neither for the consequences. With all honesty, I cannot hold my excitement for whatever happens next." The door opens. "However. You made an attempt on my research. Do not think I will forget this. Have my word, you will see how science is accurate... as I am."

On Wraith's cell, she prepares herself to take her leave. She takes one last look at the cell. The same, white room that has hold her down for so long, and begins. She closes her eyes, focuses, and reaches. A portal opens on the wall opposite to the door. One more. "Here goes nothing," says Wraith as she makes her way to the door. She knocks hard and multiple times, hoping for the guard to open the slide. As expected. In less than a fraction of a second, Wraith began to analyze the possibility. The space of the slide was small enough for her hand to go through. She just had to time it right. The guard's face would come in view, and all she had to do was hit him to disorient him and focus to place the second portal. However, she began having doubts of herself. Would she have enough time to focus and place the portal after hitting the guard? Would she actually be able to leave this hellhole in one piece? These doubts and questions were projected as voices, distant, but slowly consuming Wraith's mind. "You can do this," said the voice. "Remember, this is your only chance." Reassured, she goes for it.

"Unit 722, what is i- ough!" The guard was hit in the nose perfectly centered. Slowly losing his composure, he falls back. Focus. It seemed like an endless fall covered in darkness for the guard, until he fell on his feet. He was not actually falling. He did not even move. From what he was doing before, he was regaining his composure. Confused looking at a wall, he turns and aims just to meet another clean hit in the face. The man with blood running down his nose falls with ease, and the portal closes. "Nice moves," the voice says. "His gear dosen't fit you really well..." "I guess I'll have to do this the hardway," says Wraith while picking up his weapons and his security card. "You know... I know it's not the time but, I'm sorry if I doubted you," says Wraith while opening the door with the card. "It's fine, really. Would've done the same. After all, we are equ-wait. Wait, hold it." Wraith stops outside of her cell, just to meet another door in the end of a short hallway, bigger and thicker than her cell door. "Something. No. Someone. Someone is coming. Quick, get back. If they manage to report what's happening, we're done."

The doors open. A man slowly creeps in and the doors immediately close loudly. Their lock mechanisms can be heard being attached again. The man's footsteps echo in the small hallway towards the cell. Immediately after entering his card, the door opens, and gunshots go off from the cell. But there's no one at the door. Just an open cell door with bullet marks everywhere. 'Where is he?!', Wraith thinks to herself while slowly approaching the door and maintaining her aim at it. "Go! Now! This is your chance!", the voice quickly says. "Right!" Wraith phases herself into the void and goes for it. But he was expecting it. A shaped-like grenade was thrown inside the cell and immediately spreads a blue gas filling the cell at a rapid rate. He could see how the gas moved itself rapidly towards the hallway, as if it had a mind of its own. A thud echoed in the hallway, and she appeared again. In the floor, Wraith struggles to keep herself conscious. Her eyes open and close randomly, and her body slowly gets heavier. "Wraith! Stay with me! Come on, we are almost out of this!" But it is of no use. Her voice seems distant. Her mind slowly erasing itself. The man slowly crouches in front of her. "Underestimate me? Big, mistake...". Those were the last words she heard as she drifted to sleep.

Suddenly the doors opened again, with a handful of heavy armored troops surrounding the room from all angles. They all stood down and began securing the hallway. "Director, she's unconscious."  
"Send her to my room," the director says while leaving the hallway. He could not help but smile behind the mask for the possibilities waiting for him. 

Darkness. And cold again. But she was awake. She slowly open her eyes. Illuminated by a single white light in what seemed to be a very small room where almost 10 people could fit. There was one window and the rest after was just darkness. Until he, appeared. The light from the room reflected on him. He just, stared. Looked around the room where Wraith was, and appeared to be taking notes of his own. He placed his book on his pocket, and reached for a button in his wrist. Large yellow discs dropped from a slide on the top of one of the walls. They clanked on the metal floor and fell randomly. Wraith stood up rapidly and attacked the window. She did so multiple times, with no use. The man pressed another button, and they began to inflate as what it seemed as black bags, almost instantaneously. Some inflated too close together that Wraith collided with them and lost her balance.

She turned and regretted doing so. She witnessed a face that scarred her that very moment. The man, with wide open green eyes just stared. Studying Wraith as if it was a piece of art. But to him, it was much more. Behind that mask there could be a smile of enjoyment or a frown of anger. She would never know. But it did not matter. She was trapped, and with no other options. She looked to all directions for a possible exit. Nothing. "Wraith!" The voice could not do anything. But watch over her. "Wraith, I-", "Is this... it?!", Wraith softly speaks. "I though I was... I need to. I can't. It can't... why... Why?! Answer me!", Wraith says while slamming the window. "...why can't all of you just leave me...?"

In that instant, unexpected by Wraith, the man suddenly speaks, "Withouth the pain, the body suffers," said the Director with a reassuring voice, as he got closer to the window, "omitting... the entertainment." One last button was pressed. The bags start releasing a horrendous gas from a small pipe system inside each one. The room is slowly filled by it, with Wraith contained by the walls. She starts coughing uncontrollably, slowly unable to breathe normally. "Please... don't. I can't... I can't die like this... hey... say something... voice?... Please... don't... don't leave... I don't... want to die... 

...alone...


	4. Nine Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith's death only becomes a spectacle to the madman, yet she still cannot believe it since she still stands in the same room moments before. The longer she stays in this room, the more she learns, yet it has consequences. 
> 
> Insanity.

Pain. It was present. It existed. But not here. Not where she was. She was nowhere. Struggling to maintain her body and mind inside the void for as long as she could, Wraith was sharpening her control and focus of her abilities. Preparing herself for a possible escape of this confinement, a large electronic buzz fills the room, distracting Wraith. She comes back, tumbling to the floor. The voice speaks, "You're doing well. With these abilities, wait a minute... Wraith!"  
Wraith was on the floor, shaking and in pain. Her hand was twitching as if it had a mind of its own. Her breathing became an immense struggle, as she was holding herself not to inhale for even a second. "Wraith! Its alright, breathe!", said the voice, but to no avail. She was in a state of panic. 

"AAAAAAAUUUGHHHH!", she screamed as her eyes grew brighter. She took hold of her arm while on her knees. Still mourning in pain, she kept going in and out of the void at a rapid state. She was out of control. Visions bombarded her mind at an incredible speed. All she could see were flashing lights around her. "What the hell!?", the guard said while taking his radio out. "This is cell 7G, I got something wrong with the prisoner! She's acting up, and it's serious!" Security was informed and immediately sent a handful of troops to replace the guards who were nearby Wraith's cell shuffling to the elevator. While this takes place, the director hears of the situation and starts increasing his pace down a different path, even though the guards arrive first. Before the elevator doors open, the guards prepare their gear, loading their weapons.

They go through the hallway and through the blast doors were Wraith's cell is. "Where is she?!", one of them commands. The main guard in charge of her cell responds, "I lost her! She's gone ghost!" The leader nods, and turns to his team, "Go infrared." One of them nervously looks at him back, and says, "...R-right. Going infrared." The portion of their helmets where their eyes should be turned red as a horizontal line across it. They quickly move by each wall besides the door, while focusing their aim at it. The leader slowly reaches his hand with a ID card at the door. He places it in front of the key pad, and a small electronic beep is heard among everyone. At that moment, the atmosphere changed. No one really was prepared to face whatever was waiting for them in the quiet white room. 

The leader grabs a frag, "Flash, going off!". He throws it inside the slide of the door, and after a second, a loud and bright explosion goes off, temporarilly disorienting whoever would be inside. The team makes 2 rows of 3 towards the door and start making their move in formation. First two guards check the room and corners and stand at the end, the two at the first corners and the others at the entrance. However, something goes wrong. "Clear", says the leader inside the room. The guard at the entrance does so as well. "The hell? Then where is sh-oughh!" A faint purple line ricochets off the walls at a speed unable to predict. Every guard is sent off flying, shouts in pain, and stays in the floor motionless. In between all of the chaos, a shaking Wraith appears on the floor. The voice's calls for her name were useless, as she was not even self-aware. Agonizing in the pain created by her mind, the light in her eyes get brighter until they give away. Breathing heavily, the light fades and she stops moving. She just lays there, as the backup team arrives at the scene. 

"Wraith...."

"Wraith... wake up...."

"Wraith", she jumps from the call of her voice. She catches her breath, just to lose it again. "W-why... why can't I move...!?" "Wraith calm down! Hey! It's me. You're tied up." Wraith looks down and sees she is covered by a white sheet. On top of that she is covered by chains, all attached to an electronic lock. She can barely bend her knees, as she tries to get up. "W-what?... But... I-I, the gas!" "There's no gas!", says the voice. "Everything's fine! ... surpisingly..." Wraith slides towards a wall to rest her back and catch her breath again. "But...!", accomodating herself, she loses composure and slides off the wall to the left, hitting her head on the floor. She tries to curl up, as tears start to slide. "Your're alright." says the voice in a low tone. The voice gives sometime for Wraith to process everything, as she slowly takes time to calm down. "Wraith... listen. We don't have much time." Wraith wipes her tears with her shoulders, "W-what, happened?" "Wraith... you have to bear with me ok?" "...Ok, I. I am ok now."  
"Ok. Wraith. You... you died Wraith." 

One moment of silence is held

"I... I, died...?" "Yes. But Wraith, you've come back. You're alive you're ok that's all that matters..." Wraith, trying to get up says, "But... then you..." "Yes," the voice says. "I stayed. You. Your, body is... It was darkness for a second or two. Then, out of nowhere I am with you again. But before. Before everything, before we tried to escape, remember?" "I was... in the void...", "Yes. You were working on your abilites. But when you came back... you were panicking." Wraith shakes her head, "... I can't... remember." "You lost control. They tried to stop you, and..." "I was in the floor...", Wraith said with widened eyes. "Yes." 

"..."

"They, think you are out of control... Crazy. So, they placed here in this, isolation room." Wraith stays silent as she slowly recollects the things that happened in that room. She closes her eyes in a sad expression. "Then... what is this...?" The voice takes a moment to respond. "If you were to think about it... you're abilities... They manipulate time and space, right? Could it be...?" Wraith rests her back on the wall and takes a look at the electronic lock. 

"You're in a seperate reality. There's no other way." "But that means...", Wraith slowly increases her breathing. "He's coming. We have to move." "Right," says Wraith while trying to get up. "Wraith, another thing...", asks the voice. "Yeah...?" Wraith says. "I remember. I... remember the enlist station. The station where you enlisted for the I.M.C. Wraith, if I just knew where it was... we could find ourselves there, I'm sure..." Wraith slides up the wall by pushing against it. She manages to stand up, but only with the wall's help. "How do we get out?". They look around, but obviously with no success. A door can't even be seen. All they see is white walls. 'My, powers...', Wraith thinks for a second. "My uniform... Hey, when they put me on this, thing. Did I they kept my uniform?" "Y-yeah," the voice responds, "you still have it." Wraith begins to explain, but quickly is interrupted by the voice, "That's a good idea. Let's do it then." Baffled, Wraith says," I... didn't even told you..." "Wraith, remember I AM your mind now?", says the voice. "...Right... still getting, used to it. Ok then..." Wraith closes her eyes, "here goes nothing." She goes into the void for a couple of seconds. 

The cover and the chains stay behind as they fall to the ground loudly. She then comes back, with her special uniform still on. "Great. No that's one problem solved. How should we deal with him?" The voice quickly responds, "I have an idea." "I do too."

The director of the science department quickly makes his way towards his department, were Research and Development and Experimentation takes place. One segment is for the main research. The rest were cells for his subjects. In one of them, Wraith was being held, or that was what thought. He approaches two doors at the end of a hallway filled by cells in both sides. He enters a pin and enters a dark room, with only one light illuminating a door with multiple locks. He approaches it, sets a pin and enters an ID card. All the locks open at once, but the door is not open yet. A shaped-like grenade was thrown inside the cell and immediately spreads a blue gas filling the cell at a rapid rate. He patiently awaits until the gas dissipates until he makes his move. He creeps in as the gas moves through him out the door. He looks around and sees a body covered in a sheet with chains on the floor. He slowly approaches it until he hears something behind him. Something moves inside his pocket. He quickly turns, but by then, it was too late. 

Wraith goes out of the void, still holding her breath, closes the cell, swipes the ID card and begins to run while catching her breath. She could not believe it. Free, at last. "Don't celebrate to early. Stay focus." "Yeah, you're right," Wraith says while opening the second doors. "Actually... I'm glad you're ok." Wraith smiles and says "Thanks... I've, been alone for so long. It's kinda weird, but better than anything having you here. Believe me... if there was a way to get you-" "I know," the voice says. "I know... But I am with you now. And probably forever. I already accepted my fate-," "Hey!" A man stretches his arm from his cell and grabs Wraith by the shoulder. Suddenly others approach their cells on the walls of the hallway to look. "Hey! What's the rush? Are you escaping? 'Cuz, it would be great if you lend us a hand." Wraith, confused, asks, "W-who are you? All of you?" "Wraith, we have no time!", the voice says. "We are soilders. From the militia" another woman says. 

"We were captured and sent here with this, madman. And now all of us, are just waiting to be dissected in his crazy tests of his." Wraith looked around her. So many people, just waiting to die. If they are soilders, they must have been fighting against them. Fighting against what they believe. Wraith just stood there, thinking. "Wraith, you need to go-" "Hey, umm lady," the man approaches her again. "Don't mean to be rude, but. Are you, gonna let us out soon... or, oh? H-hey?! Where are you going?! Now that's rude!" Wraith ran across the hallway to reach a monitor besides the exit door. She inputed a command and swiped her ID card to confirm. All of the cells opened one by one at a slow rate. The people slowly got out of their cells. They could not believe they were outside of their confinement, after so long. Suddenly, it was way to crowded. "F-freedom!" Everyone cheered and began approaching Wraith with gestures of joy and appreciation. Unknown feelings overwhelemed her, but she knew they belonged to her. The same man approaches Wraith amongst the crowd and says, "Hey! It's me, again. Sorry I, misunderstood you! I guess, I WAS rude, huh?" 

"You're fine," Wraith says with a small smile. "Hey, so uh... what's, your name again?" "It's Wraith." "Wraith! Cool name," the man sympathetically says raising his hands. "I'm Elliot. And this is my buddy Pathfinder." A robot approaches colliding with the crowd. "I'm excited to meet you, friend! I am Pathfinder. Recon Specialist, at your service!" Wraith could not help but chuckle.

"Nice to meet you too."


	5. Escape Plan...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith and the captured soldiers of the Frontier make a push towards their freedom. Yet they won't do so without a fight. Their only escape is the escape pods by the hangar, but for them to successfully leave, the defense systems have to be shut down, unless they want to be shot down in the middle of space.

The crowd came together around Wraith to get ready to leave the station, as she was the most familiar with its layouts. The station was a huge connection of different facilities all together, connected with a bridge were individuals could walk through. All facilities had their own hangars were ships could leave, either for shipping, repairing, escort, or for combatants. "Alright so listen up. The only way we can all leave the station is with the escape pods. They are found close to each hangar. If we leave this room through those doors and go around the facility, we will get to it. But we need to take the guards and their weapons. 2 are at our only exit and 7 around the facility after we get through those doors. After taking the first 2, the alarm will go off so they will be sending reinforcements. But if everything goes smooth we won't have to deal with them. "

"However. I need someone who can shut off the defense system for us. We won't be able to deploy our pods without getting shot." "Ooh! I'll do it!", Pathfinder said excited. "Alright then. I'll cover you." "Great, you can count on me!" "Good. Then let's do this. Let's get out of here." Everyone made final preparations before they went through the door. "When we go, take cover behind the lab tables. After we take down those guards, we'll move quickly. Those with weapons will take point. Follow me and don't lose your way. Stick together and keep moving. Ready?" Everyone started cheering. Wraith and the others took their positions. The doors opened, and a mob of prisoners started running while the staff was utterly suprised. The guards began to fire to the escaping prisoners, but they were safe behind the tables. Scientists began leaving the large room, as the guards were distracted in protecting them. Their mistake. 

Wraith appeared out of the void next to them. She immediately punched him in the jaw, grabbed their rifle and finished him. The other one was aiming right at her, "behind you!", the voice said. Wraith jumped out of the way behind one of the lab tables. Elliot saw this and jumped in. He got on to a long table behind the guard and began to run. Realizing this was a bad idea, he stumbles with equipment and loses his footing, falling on top of the guard. The guard doesn't hesitate however. He kicks Elliot out of the way, and takes aim. However, his arm is quickly snatched by some sort of grapple, and quickly is pulled towards Pathfinder. "I can't let you do that!" he says as the guard comes flying towards him to meet a punch that felt more like a train. He immediately goes out cold hitting the floor. The rest of the prisoners grab their weapons and stop the other staff from running away and alerting the others. "You alright?" Wraith asks Elliot as he gets up. "Yeahyeahyeah! A-all planned out! With, Pathfinder, ofcourse." Pathfinder waves in the background as he recovers his grapple. 

"We still have the advantage," said Wraith. "We have not been noticed, so if we go through the hallway without creating a scene it will be a lot easier for us to get to those pods." Everyone nodded in agreement, as she began taking a peek through the door. As she expected. Two hallways, left and right. They go in a curve and their ends meet each other, creating a huge circle. In the middle is the main research and development facility that can be seen by the glass in the hallway. Guards take rounds around the hallway, but there are less than expected. "Better than a full patrol," said the voice. "Yeah, you right-" "What is it?" Elliot suddenly said from behind her as he heard her mutter. "......-i-it's nothing, look. You see the door on the other end? That's our way to the hangar. We'll go slow alright?" Everyone began following Wraith slowly on the left hallway. It was a good thing the hallway was elevated above the main floor, or else they would be easily spotted.

The first guard was making his roundabouts on the hallway back and forth but at the same time taking his time. Most of the time he would spend the hours looking at the staff work in their new inventions, whether it would be new weaponry or armaments. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and in seconds all he could see were a bunch of people staring at him from his right, before he got jabbed by what it seemed a robot. "Oooooouuughh... that's gonna hurt," says Elliot. Pathfinder takes his weapon, "Ready to go, friend! Want me to take down the other one too?" "Actually," says Wraith, "let's head to the control room and work on those defense systems." "Right!" Wraith says to Elliot, "You and the others should keep going towards the hangar. Wait at the stairs after you go through those doors. I'll come back when we are ready. In the mean time stay low."

"Got it!" Elliot responds. He and the others start making their way. "Let's go," says Wraith while Pathfinder following her. They go through a side door leading into a short not so illuminated hallway with a door at the end. Wraith reached the door and started to use the ID card she stole. "I got your back, friend." She entered a command and swiped the key card. "Wait here...", said Wraith as Pathfinder gave her a thumbs up. She entered the room and the door closed. All Pathfinder could hear were the crashing of things and grunts of pain. In the end there was a moment of silence, before the door opened again. "Clear," said Wraith, with the guards all beaten in the floor. "Good work!", responded Pathfinder with enthusiasm. "Alright, I got you covered so do your thing," said Wraith while taking aim at the door. It was a small room only illuminated by multiple monitors of all sizes and 3 holographic keyboards at the table. 

Pathfinder began typing in commands of all sorts, and inserted a small drive from his index finger into the computer. After a couple of seconds of pure coding and reprogramming, since he had permission of an administrator, all the screens turned off one by one. "Almost done!", said Pathfinder. Suddenly, everything was dark. Pathfinder's circuits were the only things illuminating the room. Then they booted up again. "Defense systems have been reset. We can leave now!" Pathfinder said excited. "Good job," said Wraith, "now let's meet up with the rest." They quickly made their way towards the outside hallway and the doors at the end leading to the hangar. Everone started looking at them coming their way. "Friends, we are going home!", said Pathfinder as everyone silently cheered. "Good work guys!" Elliot came by. "Honestly it was all Pathfinder. I just covered him" said Wraith. An exclamation point symbol appeared in Pathfinder's monitor in his chest. "Wow! Really? That's great!" 

The stairs were not that long. They were going up crossing each other. The door opened and a huge hangar appeared. Ships of all classes were being stationed and some were even leaving. They were on an elevated floor. With a clear view of the main floor of the hangar. "This is going to be tuff. The place is too big. Almost impossible to make it unnoticed," said Wraith. "Leave it to us," one of the soilders said, and another handful came in too. "We all have weapons. If we focus our fire on the main threats while protecting the runners, we'll be fine." "Ok," Wraith agreed, "but keep in mind that reinforcements will come in so we'll have to do this quick." The floor they were at was connected to stairs leading to the first floor and a bridge to their ticket out of there. "Everyone listen up," Wraith said catching everyone's attention. "Our way out is through the other side of the bridge. When you make it there, there will be 3 columns with the escape pods. Each is a 4 seater, but there will be enough for everyone here. Once your inside, set your coordinates and the pod will do the rest. Once one is launched, it will take time for another one to be set up. We will give you the signal when it's time. Understand?" Everyone nodded, and the ones with weaponry began setting their weapons.

The place was a large rectangular hangar with large doors on either walls. Everyone was focused on either piloting an aircraft, repairing, or guarding the area. "8 units. 2 at the same floor. The rest in the main floor on the doors. Others are armed but distracted with their tasks," said the voice. "Got it." Then, it started. Wraith made the first move and the others followed with their aims at different directions. Everyone else was caught off guard, giving them a bad reaction time to the fire. Some guards took fire and were taken down, while others took cover and fought back. However they were pinned down since they had the high ground at the second floor. Once the alarms went off, the rest of the prisoners began running with their heads down as fast as they could. Only a few more and Wraith and the rest could go as well. "Wraith, the reinforcements are almost here!" the voice said. 

Wraith stood up and said, "Keep going!" The rest nodded and started making their way. She stayed until the last one made it out, and then began to move. "Get down!" the voice said. Two shots were fired from behind her. One missed and hit the railing. The other got Wraith's arm, making her lose her footing and fall down. "Got ya," said a woman approaching Wraith. "Wow. Can't believe after all this time you would turn your back at us. And hey, you actually managed to escape with your new friends. Almost, though. They are probably just leaving without you by now. You seriously though YOU, out of all people would go AWOL? Not on my watch." The officer quickly took aim and a burst of fire came. Both were catched by surprise, but the officer caught the bullets as well. She was hit on her side, and lost her weapon. "C'mon get up!", Elliot said while trying to help Wraith and keeping aim on the officer. 

They retracted and went through the doors. Pathfinder was at the hatch of one of the pods and began waving, "Over here friends!" After taking the first step inside, bursts of fire came from the entrance. Elliot and Wraith made it in while Pathfinder covered them firing back, forcing the enemy to take cover. Pathfinder took the hatch and locked it in place. The 3 quickly got to their seats and prepared for launch, as the enemy forces began running towards the escaping pod. Elliot quickly launched, and suddenly the pod was pushed at incredible strength, while they were pulled back in a bit of discomfort. Then, everthing stopped moving. They were covered in darkness. Yet some white dots could be seen at the distance. They were in space, finally free. "Huh, were actually out! I mean, yeah, I knew we were gonna escape. I'm just...happy that's all," said Elliot with a grin in his face. "We finally made it friends! And it's all thanks to me!," said Pathfinder with full confidence. "Yeah yeah, but I saved Wraith! And she's the one who got us out in the first place too". "Thanks for that," Wraith replied. "Oh. N-no problem. In all honesty we should be thanking you in the end. Why did you let us go anyway?"

This was going to be a long ride...


	6. The Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad we all know and love from the original trailer get together for the first time. As everyone learns from each other's past, they arrive into Elliot's home world, in a city where he knows too well. However, Wraith remains a priority for the I.M.C superiors, as they send someone in the lookout for her.

"Ahh..", "Sorry sorry!" Elliot apologizes to Wraith while attending her wound. "I... I used to fight with them. The I.M.C." Elliot stopped wrapping up her arm while slowly reaching down for his weapon. "I'm running away... from all of this. I didn't sign up for what they are doing, I swear. I used to work for Investigation and Extraction teams. But, after I saw what they really were... I realized I was wrong. Everything was. They took noticed of this, and decided to use me for, experiments of sorts. In one of them, everything went wrong. I got these... abilities. But my memories went a bit hazy. Right now, you guys are the first one that I meet after so long... or that's what my memory says." Elliot and Pathfinder stood there for a second, looking at each other in disbelief. "So let me guess. You are now looking for your, well, past. You and Pathfinder are not that different from each other. He's actually looking for his, 'creator'." "That's right!", Pathfinder says jumping in. "You don't happen to know my creator, do you friend?" "No," said Wraith, "sorry." A sad face appeared in his chest monitor and he went back in his seat. "Wraith... listen. It's, been years since I went back home. With, my mother."

"My brothers. I... they were, fighting too... I lost them... I don't know if they are still alive, or... dead. But atleast, please, let me go to my mother. And then I can help you get a ride so you can keep searching. Maybe some money, and clothes too. Can't use that suit without drawing attention-" "Sure," said Wraith, "and I'm sorry for that." Surprised, Elliot said, "W-wait, you serious?" Wraith said "I mean yeah. It's not like I got nowhere else to go." Elliot and Pathfinder look at each other in sympathy. "So... what are you two going to do, after... all of this?" Wraith asked. "Well, since we now can't come back because they're probably looking for us, I need to find a better job. Not only for me, but for mom too. It's been a dream of mine for some time to join the Apex games. It's in a private planet in some place called King's something." "King's Canyon....." "Pretty well known amongst some mercenaries. Pathfinder's joining too, hoping to find his creator wait what did you say?" Wraith shook her head, "King's Canyon..." The voice quickly says "It's there. It has to be." 

"Oh you know the place?" asks Elliot. "Yeah... I think it's were I first enlisted, during the war." Pathfinder approaches them both. "Friend, according to my database, the I.M.C. outpost and recruitment facility located at the Outlands has been lost during the war and it's integrity is unclear. But not to worry, friend. I can track it down for you in no time. Ofcourse, if you're interested..." "Wraith..." the voice said, "these games... if you manage to get in. If their systems are still up, we can search ourselves there." Wraith just sat there, thinking. This was the real deal. Blood games, entertainment for many, death for a few. However, she was different. She was, "gifted". Could alternate realities serve her once again? There was only one way to find out. "Ok. I'll go." "Great!", Elliot said surprised yet content. "We have a squad now. That was, quick." "Hey you're heading home right?" Wraith asked while checking the monitors on the front. "Right, let me set it up for you..." 

Elliot inputed coordinates in the monitor. After that the pod began maneuvering as if correcting its angle. Then the engines ignited and the pod took off into what seemed nothingness. 

"You just shot 3 million dollars of research, and then let it escape."

"..."

"You know how important she is, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"We've been using spectre technology on droids. She is the first successful human being for the project... you know what you have to do. Think it as a way of reedeming yourself, and saving your head from a bullet, Williams."

"Yes, sir. Consider it done."

They stayed in the small confinement for it seemed hours, sustaining on the rations and limited oxygen that the pod provided. Finally they entered a sector where a cluster of plantes could be found surrounding a star with enough distance in between. The pod headed itself to a planet surrounded by asteroids. The pod began it's orbit evading the cluster of rocks to begin its descent as slow as possible. It tilted in a perfect 45° angle and slowly was pulled towards the planet's atmosphere. Then the shaking started. If you were a citizen, walking down the streets of the city at night, you could see a small beam of light rapidly descending from the sky in between the clouds. The fire turning from red to blue, the pod was in an upright position and it's engines were at full power, slowing down the descent. Once it was almost arriving on the roof of a huge building, the engines released all the fuel it had left in a single thrust seconds before slowly touching down on the cemented roof.

They unbuckled and the blast door opened automatically. They were greeted by darkness briefly. But then they looked down. They looked down and saw the living city they arrived at. The moving of people and cars. The lights of stores and buildings. Everything was all the same for Elliot and Pathfinder. But for Wraith, it was something, breathtaking. As if she hasn't seen such thing before. And even if she lacks memory, she knows she hasn't seen such scenery before, only heard of it. She stood in the edge of the huge building in the middle of everything. All she did is stood there and slowly glance, everything. "Well... this is, new...," the voice said as she contemplated the view as well. "Wraith?" It was huge, everything covered in colors of all sorts. "Wraith...". Even if it was night, the city was still very awake. "Wraith!" "H-huh?" Wraith jumped and turned around. "Enjoying the view?" Elliot asked. "Have you ever seen a city before, friend?" Pathfinder approached her. "This city is called Sethion City. There's so many fun things you can do in cities! There's restaurants with all sorts of food, and things you can purchase, like fashionable accessories! Ah! I got a great idea, friend! I can be your tour guide if you'd like!"

"Yeah that sounds great and all, but we gotago, unless you want a tour behind bars... ha, get it?" said Elliot, almost talking to himself. "Right," Wraith acknowledged and they made their way before authorities could notice the strange pod that arrived from outer space, "...but where exactly?" They stopped to realize there was no way down. "Oh, leave this to me friends! Hang on to me tight!" Elliot got on Pathfinder's back, and Wraith took tight hold on Pathfinder's right arm. Pathfinder's grapple was immediately launched on a small corner of the floor. He threw himself to the abyss and slowly started decreasing in speed as they dropped down. Wraith took in the view, and forgot she was holding on from a fall of over 1,000 feet in height. It took a minute until they reached the streets of a secluded alleyway in between buildings. "Thanks," said Wraith. "You're very welcome!" Pathfinder responded. "Yep, thanks" said Elliot while getting down with shaking legs. "You alright?" Wraith asked taking notice of this. 

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine-" "Elliot here is scared of heights" Pathfinder jumped in. "N-no, I'm not. I just got, cramps... A-anyway, you guys stay here" said Elliot while taking some of his gear off, leaving a blue navy shirt and cargo pants. "I'll go get us some money and clothes for the time being. You guys stay put." Elliot made his way out of the alleyway and to the streets. He managed to find a small currency station inside a small store selling groceries, and transferred all the money earned from his war duty to his bio chip implemented in the palm of his right hand. Next, he went and bought clothes for him and Wraith, guessing sizes to the best of his abilities. In the mean time, Pathfinder and Wraith were sitting on top of crates in the dark alleway barely illuminated by the city lights. "So, you're also kinda looking for your past?" asked Wraith. "That's right friend," said Pathfinder. "You see, I woke up in the scraps, with my memory bank completely depleted." 

"Once I stood up, I noticed that there was a firefight going on not so far from the scrap yard. It came from a town which was in flames from a battle. I did not know why, but my parameters decided to take a look at the events. Once I got there, that's when I saw it. Two heavily armed soilders aiming another one who was badly injured, standing infront of what seemed a family. They were crying, sitting on the floor agains a wall and nowhere to go, with that man standing in between and at gunpoint with only a pistol to defend himself. He was told multiple times to stand down, yet he just stood there, as if figuring out something he could do and trying to protect that family at the same time. He was helpless, outnumbered and weak. The innocent civilians seemed to be horrified and terribly afraid. Next thing you know, I jumped in and pulled one of the armed soilders. He fell immediately to the ground, while I grabbed his weapon and fired. Yet I did such things without the knowledge that I could do so. That man, was Elliot."

"He quickly aimed at the second one and fired without hesitation. The civilians were very grateful, and I was very happy that they were fine. Elliot also thanked me, and asked me to join his ranks... Once I was there, in the action. I felt, that I had what you humans call 'purpose'. For me it's just commands that I follow, yet that day I realized what I was made for, even with a blank memory bank. I decided to join Elliot if it meant doing the things where my parameters could function at maximum performance. But even though I was happy, my memory bank was still... blank. So I decided to stick with Elliot and join the Apex games, where I could find more information of the whereabouts of my origins, preferably my creator."

A sad face appeared in his monitor, and Wraith could not help but feel pity for the robot. "Well, I hope you find your way," Wraith said. "Thank you, friend. I hope you do too!" The ambiance changed when a man with bags approached them both almost running. Catching his breath he said, "Well, here I am. Did my best on guessing your size, but hope it fits." He gave the bags to Wraith, filled with simple shirts and jeans with a pair of shoes. "We'll be waiting for you outside friend!" said Pathfinder while both leaving to the streets. 

After a couple of minutes, Wraith left the alleyway wearing jeans and a dark green shirt, while she had her gear hidden inside of the bags. Through the streets, they took their time for Wraith to take in the city and its people. They noticed the authorities going through the streets in between traffic trying to reach the building where the pod landed. Then, they made their way walking towards a less populated area outside of the city streets, where condominiums could be found with a nice view to the huge buildings. For Pathfinder and Wraith, they were aged buildings, very different from other buildings. For Elliot...

it was home.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot and his mother finally reunite after many years, yet she suffers the loss of her other sons. Tonight the squad stays at his mother's house until everything is settled down with the authorities and their investigation with the strange pod. However, that is not the only strange thing arriving from the sky that night.

Elliot knocks on the door three times, and a minute passes buy. Some footsteps are heard approaching it, while the door automatically slides open. They are greeted by a lady who appears to be about to lose her patience. "Who could possible be knocking on my door, at 1AM in the... morning...". Perplexed, the lady stared into Elliot's eyes. Tears began to run down, and her hands slowly started to reach his face. A sense of huge relieve fell upon her as she embraced him. Yet deep down, watching only him alone knock on her door at a time light this, she knew what really happened. She was happy, but she was also broken. Both Elliot and his mother tightly hugged each other as she came down to her knees. She let out sobs that pierced Elliot's heart, as he got on the floor with her. Of all her sons, only one came home that night. All that Pathfinder and Wraith could do was watch and have a sense of pity for the suffered loss she was having. 

Elliot helped her walk inside as he was giving the other two gestures of invitation as well. Both came inside the appartment. Simple kitchen with dining table by it's side. A living room with a sofa, TV, and a window with the view of the distant city and everything else surrounding it. And in between, a door leading to what it seemed her room. Elliot brought her there, and softly said to the rest, "Please... give us, a moment..." as he closed the door. Wraith and Pathfinder slowly made their way to the living room and sat down in the sofa. Pathfinder looked down with a sad face in his monitor. Wraith just sat there besides him, next to the window. As she looked outside, she began to think if she even had a family of her own. Or someone who cared for her. The voice did not respond to that thought either, since it was in deep though as well. Pathfinder, while feeling bad about what happened, he could not help but think about his creator. Maybe it was as sad as Elliot's mother, he thought to himself. But he would never know. 

Elliot softly opened the door and closed it behind him. "I-I'm sorry I-", said Elliot but was quickly interrupted. "N-no it's fine" "You don't have to be, friend" Wraith and Pathfinder spoke at the same time. "We are the ones who should be sorry, Elliot" said Pathfinder while standing up and reaching his shoulder. Wraith a stood up and slowly approached them as well, figuring out what exactly could she say in a situation like this. But she was relieved when Elliot said, "Thank you... Both of you," while softly punching Pathfinder in his shoulder as a friendly gesture. He then went to the kitchen and got a kettle from a cabinet at the top. He started heating water with the electric oven, as he prepared mugs on the table. He poured the steaming water in the mugs and placed tea bags as well. "Guys, be at home, and feel free to get anything from the kitchen," said Elliot while giving one mug for Wraith.

"I'll stay with mother tonight. There's blankets under the pillow if you get cold...". Elliot approached the door and turned again, while everybody else started watching each other. "I guess... I'll see you guys tomorrow." "Wait Elliot," Wraith quickly said. "I think I should go. You have so much in your hands right now, I-" "No way," responded Elliot. "You said it was your first time in a city, right? You won't even last 3 minutes without getting lost, guaranteed. And besides, we're a squad now... right?" Wraith sat there, staring at Elliot speak. "Listen, I-I-m ok. I just need, time... tomorrow morning we'll move out of here and see if we get recruited for the games... that way, Path can help you out with, whatever it is that you're looking for, while I get the kills... Deal?" Pathfinder and Wraith looked at each other, then Pathfinder said, "Sounds like a plan to me, friends...". Elliot nodded, went inside the door and slowly closed it, while tears were running down his cheeks. Wraith sat on the sofa to look outside the window, while sipping from her mug. 

"Don't worry friend," said Pathfinder, "I'll do the best I can to help you on your adventure." Wraith turned and said, "But what about you? I appreciate your help and all, but If there is anything I can do..." "Not to worry. I won't stop searching. Not when I have my friends helping me out!" The voice responded to this and said, "Man. Even though it's just a robot, there's something about it...". "Yeah, I get what you mean," Wraith murmured. "Wraith, I hope you don't mind me asking," Pathfinder said. "Since you let us out of the prison back in the I.M.C. station, I've couldn't help but notice you talking to yourself frequently. It's just out of curiosity, but is it one of your powers?" "I-I..." "Oh, maybe you are lonely. I understand. But don't worry" "N-no, it's..." "If you ever want to talk, I am here for you." "N-no it's not that I..." There was silence for a second. "Just tell him," said the voice. A expression of surprise appeared on Wraith's face. 

The voice said "I mean why not...?" Wraith thought about it for a moment, then went for it. "Ok, but I won't guarantee your understanding... I... have, a voice, in my head..."

...

...

"So what, now I'm crazy?" "Oh, no no no! Not at all!" said Pathfinder waving his hands. "So it was one of your abilities, right?" Wraith responded, "Yeah, I guess you can say that. You were right, when you said I was talking to myself. This voice... it's just another me, from another time. She's trapped her with me now. Searching for the same answers..." "Then I will have to do double the effort, for you and your friend, friend!" "I-it's fine... thanks, Pathfinder" said Wraith as she couldn't help but smile at the harmless robot. Thinking about being harmless, Wraith began to have doubts about Pathfinder being fit for combat due to being... "too nice." But he was highly determined on helping her, and the games were her only chance, so she just let it pass for later. "I'm going to let you rest now. Goodnight!" Pathfinder made his way into one side of the living room besides a wall, stood there for one second, and turned off. In his monitor the words "SLEEP MODE" appeared in a soft blue color. 

Wraith placed her mug down on a small table besides the sofa, got her blanket and laid down after a long day of many events. Now it's when she realized how exhausted she was, and quickly fell asleep. If she could have stayed awake a little while longer, she could have seen a beam of light falling from the sky. But she was asleep. 

Voices. Multiple ones. Flashing lights. Monitors. Undistinguished sounds. People. Wearing, robes, white ones. Scientistslet me sleepTalking to each other. Faces. Just watching. Watching me. Can't move. Restrained. Pain. Pain. Pain. They just watchleave me aloneI can't breathe. The walls shrink and the floor sinks. In between of it all. The space keeps disappearing. Can barely move. A window. Darkness follows through. A face through the other side. Just... watchinghelp meI need to breathe. Yet I can't. I need to leave. But I'm trapped. Where I met my fate. And where I overcame itDid I?

Wraith jumped out of it, falling from the sofa. A robot turned on automatically after hearing this, and ran after Wraith. "Ah! N-no, leave me!" Pathfinder rapidly stood back, raising his hands meaning no harm. "Wraith calm down!" The voice said. "Friend, it's only me!... Are you ok?" The robot slowly approached her. Wraith stared at him back, with shaking hands. Pathfinder slowly extended his hand, and Wraith did the same. When he grabbed hands, he knew she was alright. He helped her get up on the sofa, while Wraith spoke, "I-I... I-I'm sorry, I... nightmare..." Wraith said while trying to regain herself. Pathfinder chuckles and says, "I'm pretty sure that was a night terror, friend. But you're ok now!" A man with morning eyes rushes through a door with a gun on his hand. "Hey what's, going... on...?" He stands down and walks over to them. "What happened, you ok?" Elliot said while looking at both. Pathfinder taped him on the shoulder and brought him to the kitchen to talk for several minutes. 

"So, about that little voice of yours...", "You wouldn't understand, I-" Wraith said. "No, I would've. I mean, I saw what you did there. In the station, when you let us out. What you did to those guards, and how you came behind them like that. That's not normal..." Elliot said while looking at the window. Then he turned to Wraith, chuckled, and said, "Just imagine what you could do in the games!" He began making his way towards the kitchen while saying to himself, "Man, this is gonna be great." Wraith was surprised by the reaction, but did not have any objections. He began preparing breakfast, as a lady came from the door. She took a look at both Pathfinder and Wraith, "O-oh my. I'm... I'm sorry. For yesterday, I-" Wraith and Pathfinder jumped in. "No, we are sorry for your loss, ma'am," Pathfinder said. "Yeah... and sorry for intruding in, at this time," Wraith said. "Thank you... did you two atleast sleep well?", the lady asked while joining Elliot in the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you. I feel recharged!" Pathfinder said. The lady turned and said, "And what about you?" gesturing at Wraith. "Y-yeah... I did... thanks." However, she knew she didn't. After some minutes passed by, the lady came into the living room and gave Wraith a classic breakfast plate of pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Alice. Alice Witt, Elliot's mother," she said with a warm smile. "Th-thank you," said Wraith while reaching for her plate. Finally, something except rations, she thought to herself. But she was still figuring out what exactly was on her plate. As she began taking her first bites, even though her face did not show it, she was enjoying the cakes and the so-called bacon very much. "Oh my gosh," Elliot said to himself while chuckling and watching Wraith go through her plate. "First time?" he said while Wraith stared back. She slowly nodded, and Elliot responded "I figured." 

"Eli?" said Elliot's mother. "Mom, don't call me that. We talked about this!" The rest could not help but smile at their interaction. The lady handed him over technological gear that looked like pieces attached to each other with wiring of all sorts. Elliot just stood there, looking at her and what was given to him. "I finished it for you..." the lady said. "Figured you were going to the games, you were going to need this. I inputed some new perks as well that I think you're gonna like. I just hope it fits." "Mom..." Elliot looked and contemplated the gear carefully yet with excitement in his eyes. "Thanks mom," they hugged each other. "This is great, I can't wait! You're going have the best seat and-" the lady interrupted. "What? Oh, no no. Haha, I'm not going." Elliot stood there for a second, "b-but-" "Elliot, you know I'm old. I'm not that type that lives in the excitement, and I like my peace and quiet. I have the nice view, and I have my good neighbours too. Besides, I got my TV." They looked at each other. Elliot was a bit shocked since it was unexpected, but he understood. 

His mother placed her hands on his cheeks. "Go. Follow, your dreams. This is your moment. My Mirage." They hugged tightly, while Elliot whispered, "Thanks, mom. And I promise, I'll be back to visit after the season ends." 

"I know you will."


	8. Deal or No Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith and Pathfinder find a place to stay in the prestigious Sundown hotel thanks to Elliot, while he tracks down the only man who can get them in the Apex Games. But ofcourse, nothing comes without a price.

The car's engine was up and running, while Wraith an Pathfinder where getting in with their stuff. Elliot hugged his mother one last time, and made his way to the driver's seat. The car started it's way and Elliot waved goodbye. They were on their way back to the city. First, they needed a place to stay. After the event of yesterday, authorities would run the place on investigating the strange pod arriving from nowhere, specially on the building where it landed. Good thing they were going to keep a distance from there at a tall hotel building. The traffic was busy, and the sidewalks were full of people either going to their jobs, or just for the enjoyment. As the car drove through, Wraith kept her eyes outside of the window. Looking at the people, so oblivious of the outside forces that could one day take this city apart. It was just a matter of time until the I.M.C. would come and conquer this place. But little did she know, there was a little part of it already here. 

"We'll be staying in a hotel for the mean time. Rumors has it that recruiters go around looking for new people for the games, specially at the bar. And that's where I'll be going next." The car stopped at the sidewalk in front of a dark tall building with balconies in almost every floor. They went in and were greeted with employees offering to carry their bags, which they politely declined. The floors were made of marble, which was busy with people moving here and there. The stairs were covered with red carpets all over, and a chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. Elliot and the others, got to the main desk, greeted by a lady who asked how could she help us. "Hey there," Elliot said. "Can I get two small rooms? Same floor, please." "Sure!", the lady responded while a blue square appeared flat on the desk. Elliot placed his wrist there, as he received the keys for the rooms. The desk turned green and then faded back to black, then they started their way through the stairs. 

They reached the doors of the elevator, as it opened and people began to step out. Its walls were covered with black marble, and the corners had stripes of gold. Yet Wraith didn't noticed these details, or anything else, as she was rather uncomfortable in the confined space. The doors opened after going up a few floors, arriving at a hallway with doors in both walls. "Here," Elliot said while giving Wraith her keys. It was small with no spikes. "Make yourself at home! Just remember your room number. Path will stick with ya while I try to get us in the games." Everyone agreed as they went to their own rooms. Simple, yet you could notice the luxury. A bedroom with a balcony of the view of the city. A bathtub and a shower. Small kitchen with more than what you needed. Wraith unpacked the little things she had and sat down. This was it. This was her chance, and she wouldn't allow herself to fail. Yet the weight of the possibility of losing her chance was blooming. All sorts of doubt were filling her head in the silence of the room.

sofarsogoodmanthishurtslet'skeepmovingdamnitshotsfired!doyyouneedanything?keepaneyeoutgrenade!thatshouldcomeinhandyleavemeIlosthimfinallywediditdamnitdon'tdieonme!goodshootingI'mnotsurebutIthinksomeone'swatchingalone!heywe'regonnadofineincoming!damnitWraith!

Knocks on the door wake Wraith up from the bed. She gets up, confused and startled. The knocks on the door come back again, and Wraith stands up to quickly answer. Pathfinder greets her, "Hello, friend. We are gonna leave now, are you ready?" "Y-yeah, I'll be there in a sec," said Wraith. "You ok?," asks the voice. Wraith closes the door and explains, "Y-yeah. It's just... these, voices. And, the things I see... I... I don't know...". Wraith puts her back on the door. "Could it be your..." she sits down in thought. "No, I'm sure they're not my memories," the voice explains. "But could be someone else's." Wraith gestured an expression of interest. "You don't mean..." "I'm not sure yet," the voice says. "But that's one of the things that come to mind." Wraith sat there for a minute, thinking what could it be that she was seeing. Yet deep inside she had a feeling that she would discover this soon. She stood up, grabbed her key and left through the door. 

They go through the elevator to reach the first floor and get to the car by the parking lot in the back. The car starts and they make their way through a straight road in between buildings and stores. There was less people outside than that morning and it was more calmer. The traffic was light and they took a turn to arrive to their destination just in time. It wasn't that far from the hotel, and it appeared to be a small building, not so attractive either. It was near a big outdoor mall, with people moving on about. The car stopped and they got out to the sidewalk. "So, this is, the place?" Wraith asked confused. "Yep... or that's what I heard. I'll just go and ask if they know anything about him,"says Elliot while checking himself a little bit too much. "In the meantime you guys can walk around if you want. Just don't go far." "Don't worry," Pathfinder said, "I'll watch over her!" She didn't like the idea to be watched over, but with the robot she could make an exception. 

They made their way crossing the street and arriving at the public entrance of the outdoor mall. Elliot checked his face one last time, before stepping inside the bar. It wasn't that much. It was small and simple. It was also too quiet, yet he could notice how some of their customers were keeping an eye on the good-looking man that he was. Atleast that was what he thought. He sat down besides another person, and ordered a drink. The man sitting besides him was a little bit too focused on his drink at the table, as he was just sitting there, rarely taking sips. The bartender began preparing his drink in front of Elliot, and that was when he took the chance. "Hey, man," he said. "Can I, ask you something really quick? You see, I'm looking for a guy... who can get me and some other buddies in the Apex games... think you can, help me out?" The bartender looked at him with a hint of utter confusion, but quickly gave a glance at the man sitting besides him.

That man looked back at the bartender, and slowly began to reach for his pistol in his waist. "3,000 credits," the bartender said. "Whaaaaat? C'mon we can do something a little bit less!" responded Elliot to the bartender's sudden claim. "How abouuuuut... 2,500." At this point, Elliot has having fun. He knew he had much more credits to waste. Might as well play along. "..." The bartender stood silent for a moment, "2,800". Elliot began scratching his chin as he was in deep thought. Or atleast that was how he wanted to look like. "2,650". The bartender appeared to be losing his patience as he responded, "Enough. 2,750, and that's it-" but quickly was interrupted by Elliot, "2,700." Even though the bar was usually quiet, it was never as quiet as that moment between Elliot and the bartender. Little did Elliot know, the man besides him was ready to draw any second. It was just a matter of a wrong sudden move from Elliot, or the bartender's call if it was getting out of hand. For them, the games were too important, since it could mean unwanted business with the authorities. Even though they though Elliot was a fool for even coming here, in the end, they were the ones fooled. 

"Deal." The bartender made a gesture of inviting Elliot into following him into the kitchen. They went through, as all the cooks stop what they were doing to take a good look at the young man who managed to actually make a deal. They went inside a refrigerated room, while the bartender placed his hand in one side of one of the walls. The wall, or mostly part of it, started to slide open. A small hallway appeared with a door at the end. Even though, he was usually the one to literally fool around, he was impressed with what he was seeing. The bartender pointed towards the door and left the room, while Elliot made his way towards the end of the hallway. As he got close enough, the door opened automatically, revealing a bar that looked as if luxury reigned over, and was more expensive than its actual looks. There were tables surrounding the bar with a bartender that looked oddly like Pathfinder. Again, he walked in as if nothing happened and took a seat besides another person. 

Elliot was sitting besides a young woman with hair buns, looking at her drink. He, tempted, called her attention. "Hey there-" but was almost immediatley interrupted. "Leave me alone..." said the woman with a heavy foreign accent. Surprised, Elliot backed off. Who could possibly deny such a man as, "You're new... Who are you?" A man said, sitting from his other side without looking at him. "Hey," Elliot responded. "You can call me Elliot. Looking for a man around here. Me and my friends wanna get in the games. Though he could help me. The man turned, and took a long look at him. "Why...?" Elliot is hit a bit by the unexpected question, but follows along. "W-well. It's been kind of a dream of mine to-" "Then you can kiss your ass goodbye. This is not a dream, this is the real thing. And things like this could get yourself killed...

...idiot..."


	9. Conceived Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot finally finds the man who will be able to get the team in the games. However, uninvited guests follow them to their dorms, even though Wraith say this coming. Or did she?

Elliot just stood there, trying to register everything that has been said to him. "I-I... well..." "Listen, kid. Go back from where you came from. You're wasting not only my time but yours too. But mostly mine," the man says while pointing at the exit door. Elliot sat perplexed besides the man. "Now just wait a sec. I can't just tell my guys I can't get us in, I mean I'm trying to help them out, and the only way is with the games. I also, kind of, need a new job... And hey, I'm pretty good at these things, used to be in the war with the Frontier Militia, you know?" The man suddenly expressed sudden interest, and for the first time he looked at him. He stared at him for a while, and went back looking at his drink. Took a sip of the rest that was left in his cup and asked, "Names, you got any?" Elliot was a bit confused but answered, "Well, like I said my name's Elliot. And the others-" "Not your real names you bloody idiot." The man began to check something on his phone. "Legend names, names that represent you, your team or whatever you are. Unless you wanna be boring and go with your real name..." Elliot backed off, 'man, this guy's a sour one,' he thought. "Ah... gotcha... Yeah umm well. I got, Pathfinder... and then I got, Wraith." The man began typing something in his phone, probably rotating the names for recruitment. "And you?" Elliot sat there, looking at the table. It was completely glossed as he was looking at a faded reflection of himself. 

'His mother placed her hands on his cheeks. "Go. Follow, your dreams. This is your moment. My mirage...' 

"Thanks mom..." 

"Mirage..." Elliot said. He stood there, with a smile on his face. "It's Mirage." The man grabbed something from his pocket. It was a really small red card with white and a symbol in the middle. "Take it. You better not lose it. Give me your number and I'll keep you posted." Elliot gave him his number, ordered a drink, stayed for a while, and left the bar through the way he came in. Outside, on the outside mall Pathfinder and Wraith were walking in the middle of the crowd. The place was huge, with no roof and a huge empty view of the sky above. The air and environment was all natural, but some kiosks provided air conditioning in case of the hot days. The day was simple, as Wraith was walking down the different stores, and looking at the people around her. Pathfinder was able to encounter another one of his kind, as a salesperson. He tried to ask about his creator, and if he could help him, but with no resolve. While they walk, they meet a familiar face waiting for them in a corner. "Hey guys!"

"Hello again, friend! So? How was it?," asked Pathfinder excitedly. "We're in! We just wait for the call and they'll take us to the games." "Wonderful!" said Pathfinder, while Wraith was very relieved as well. "Alright, so this is what happened..." Elliot explained his story while making their way to the car back in the hotel. Both of them could not believe he actually made it out unharmed. "But seriously, guys. You gotta have more faith in me... I mean, you guys we're, believing in me... right?" "Friend, of course I would believe in you....

...but-" "But?!" Elliot quickly responded. "What do you mean 'but'?!" Watching their interaction was a bit amusing for Wraith as she was sitting in the back. "You know," the voice said. "In another reality... he, doesn't makes it...". "Not surprised," she said as the car made a stop at the parking lot. They made their way to the front doors, without the knowledge that someone else beat them to their rooms. They went in, stepped in the elevator and the doors closed. That's when the voice spoke. 

"Wraith! It's them. They're on the lookout for you, at our floor waiting for our elevator." Wraith's eyes widened and she quickly said, "Guys they're here. At our rooms." Elliot and Pathfinder turned and looked at each other. "Don't tell me... the I.M.C.?! But how, h-how do you Oh! Right rightright, your, voice." "What should we do, friends?" Elliot went for the button panel of the elevator, "We'll just take the stairs. I won't leave without my gear." Wraith was baffled by what he just said. "Wh-are you crazy? We have to leave-" "Fine. Leave. Go. Wait for me outside or just leave whenever you want I'm not, leaving my gear." Wraith was going to say something back. But, even though he wasn't the type to be like such, he was serious. And he meant every single word he said. The door opened in a few floors below theirs. He stood in between the elevator and the floor they were in, staring at each other. She fully understood why it was so important to him, so she moved out of the elevator with Pathfinder as well. 

"...thank you..." Elliot said. "We should get going." They started making their way through the emergency stairs as the elevator arrived at their floor before they did. They opened the door leading to their hallway just when the elevator doors closed. "I think we are fine friends." They started to move to Elliot's room when he was pulled by Wraith. "Wait!... it's a trap," the voice said to Wraith. "It's a trap. One of them is waiting for us to go in. I can't use my powers without my uniform. I'll go get it." She went for her door and slowly closed it. "Alright Path, you ready?" "Always friend!" responded Pathfinder.

Inside, an armed soldier was hidding in the balcony out of sight from the door. The door could be heard slowly opening and closing again. He waited a moment, prepared his weapon, turned and realized he was aiming at no one. No one entered, and no one left either. In confusion, the soldier quickly went for the door, but his feet got pulled as he fell hard to the floor head first. 

Trying to fight out whatever he was being pulled by, he slid all the way towards the kitchen while his silenced rifle went off shooting at all directions. He stopped moving once he detached a grapple from his leg, but could not notice the menacing robot ready to strike.

Wraith, quickly finishing her suit up, was warned by the voice to get down as the bullets went through from the other room. She ran towards the balcony to see if she could jump to the next. "Wraith there's someon-" someone came bargin in her room aiming at her. Wraith just stood there, attempting to slowly turn around for a chance to fight back. "Ah ah," her sharp voice responded to Wraith's attempt. "I told you... no one leaves my sight..." said the officer as she slowly moved towards Wraith who was standing still in the balcony. Gritting her teeth, she asks "What do you want from me?" "Well," the officer begins to explain, "I'm bringing you back. Of course, if you resist, which I highly recommend, you'll just be another in my kill record." 

Pathfinder and Elliot came running towards the hallway when they saw that Wraith's door was wide open. The officer noticed the footsteps, and smirked. "Damn. Looks like my time's up." It all happened in fraction of seconds. Wraith didn't heard a shot, but did hear something cracking. Pathfinder was the first to enter, as he began running towards the officer. Wraith didn't feel any pain, yet she felt as if the floor was sinking. Looking down, she realized the glass floor was no more, as she began dropping down. The officer turned around and took a knee to fire bursts at Pathfinder. Through the sparks and with a broken monitor, Pathfinder went straight through, pushing away the officer towards a wall and launching himself towards the floor, and his grapple towards the falling Wraith. The officer quickly regained herself, and made her way towards the door, were Elliot was waiting for her. Elliot sent a punch straight in, as she was pushed back. Elliot tried to send another one, yet she saw it coming. 

She pulled his arm towards herself in an awkward position with one hand, and punched Elliot with her other. She quickly twisted his arm and pulled him over to the middle of the room as he fell down. She took aim with her sidearm while one of her soldiers came rushing in. "Ma'am... we have to go. Now! The authorities..." He stood there for one second, then made his way to the elevator. She stared at Elliot for a second. Then said, "...man, you're one lucky bastard. But you better not forget, I'm not done with you... here... this will help you remember..." She aimed at Elliot for a moment, then changed her mind and aimed towards Pathfinder, "N-noo!" One shot is all it took. The grappling canister in his back came lose and snapped, flying towards the outside abyss. Elliot just looked, with a surge of emotion deep down. He turned around, but she was gone. "Path Path hey hey, hey... no, don't you dare-" 

"W...wwr...Wraith.......g...oo....go.."

Elliot looked at him, and stayed besides him and the broken balcony. He knew he could repair him, yet Elliot was still hurt by this. Watching him like this was too much for him. All ruined and chipped away. But both understood what Elliot had to do. He ran floors below throughout the stairs. In one of the hallways there was a lady with her husband in front of their opened door who were utterly shocked at what has fell in their room. Elliot pushed them aside and quickly went inside to find Wraith on the floor. Out of all the calls of her names, she didn't respond to any


	10. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days pass after the squad were ambushed, and Wraith has been recovering in the meantime. But in the silence of her rest, she realizes she's missing the point of it all. The purpose. Yet one man, tells her to go on.

Breaking News: Last night, a group of mercenaries from the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation arrived our orbit and landed in the middle of Sethion City, explaining the strange occurrence of beams of light appearing in the dark sky. These came in without notice and without permission, but once authorities arrived at the scene, they had already been gone. Their intentions were unclear, until this afternoon. In the prestigious hotel Sundown, a woman was attacked in her very own room, as the mercenaries broke in. However, a brave man named Elliot Witt, and his friend Pathfinder, heard this, and decided to take action, helping in taking in the custody one of the suspects at the scene. Unfortunately, the lady fell from the balcony two floors from the 13th floor. She landed at the balcony of one of the rooms of the 11th floor of the building unconscious. The mercenaries came in three, however two managed to escape unnoticed. We've been told that she is in a critical condition, and is currently being treated. But that is all, since we've been asked to keep her name and were she is being treated private. Authorities reassure the victims, and the citizens of this great city, that they will find the ones responsible for such atrocity...

Beep... beep... The same beeps have been going on for almost a day now. Elliot has been sitting besides the same medical bed since she was brought in. Wraith have been resting, not waking up since she fell. Doctors said that they did what they could, and ofcourse they would always say the same thing. Yet Elliot was still sitting there, with nothing he could do but think. "..." He realized that he hasn't eaten anything since the event. 'A little something wouldn't hurt,' he thought. So he stood up and opened the door. "U-ugh...  
..E-elliot?" "H-hey! You woke up, how you feeling?" said Elliot while sitting besides. "I'm... still, light headed..." said Wraith while touching the back of her head. "No wonder," Elliot responded. "You fell from two floors! Good thing the glass slowed down your fall, but you hit the ground a little bit too hard for comfort." "Where, are we? And where's Path?" said Wraith confused. "Path's doing good actually. The insurance got him good to go so there's nothing to worry about."

"Did he...," Elliot knew where she was going with this. "Wraith, he's fine. We all are. It's all good, just relax." Wraith laid down again on the bed. "Doc's said you should stay still for a bit. You got an injury on your back but it's not that bad." "...ok," said Wraith reassured. Elliot went for the door, "Anyway, you haven't eaten anything, haven't you? You want pizza? Not that, you would know what it, is... never mind I'll be back!" Elliot closed the door and headed outside of the hospital. Small feelings of guilt were on Wraith's mind, as she thought that they could have easily avoided this if she just left. Or maybe stayed up there at the station. "It's not your fault, you know that," the voice said. "Yeah, I know it's just..." Wraith said frustrated. "I don't understand. Why won't they just, leave me...?" "It's clear that they want you back. You must be somehow vital to them." "Could it be... my, abilities?" Wraith said while looking at her hands. Her abilities. She was just a tool for them in the end. For killing. Atleast that was was she was intended for. Knowing them, they would not let go until they would get what they want. Wraith was exhausted, tired, and frustrated all the same.

Elliot walked outside the dark streets through the living city. It was around 9 and people was still outside like nothing. While walking down the road, sometimes some people walked along him and just stared at Elliot. He though it was just him, but it happened way to many times. The pizza place wasn't too far, just a couple of blocks and crosswalks away from the hospital. He opened the door of the pizza place to be greeted with the smell of fresh pizza being made. The employee walked in and Elliot made his order. He took a seat near the window to wait for a while until his order was done. From the seat right besides the window, he had a clear view of a huge building in the middle of a traffic intersection. On the top floors, a huge screen was covering a portion of that side of the building. It appeared that the news broadcast was being showed in the screen. He didn't care, until a huge image of himself and Pathfinder appeared on it.

...intentions were unclear, until this afternoon. In the prestigious hotel Sundown, a lady was attacked in her very own room, as the mercenaries broke in. However, a brave man named Elliot Witt, and his friend Pathfinder, heard this, and decided to take action, helping in taking in the custody one of the suspects at the scene...

...a brave man named Elliot Witt...

...a brave man...

...Elliot...

...brave...

...Elliot...

...brave...

...Elliot!

Elliot jumped off his seat from his calls, and turned to the table. His order was ready, so he stood up to pick up his box. He went for it, right before he was stopped. "Hey!" one of the employees said called his attention. Elliot, with his pizza box in his hands, said, "Y-yeah?"

"...Dude, your that guy, right...? Elliot!" Elliot was a bit uncomfortable now that the news was doing it's effect. "Y-yeah... Yeah that's me!" "Man, just take it. You deserve it after what you did there. I hope that woman's OK! Are you guys like a thing or something?" said the employee while closing the cash register. Elliot was caught, "Oh nonono, we're just friends! And my robot friend too. We all are friends! She's doing fine, this is for her-" the employee jumped in, "so you guys are a thing! You could've atleast told me and I would've gave you two of these!" "No we're not. We're just teammates going for the Apex Games." 'Man, I can get used to this to be honest. But the nerve of this guy...' thought Elliot. "Good luck with that! I'll definitely watch you guys! Come again soon!" the employee said. "Yep," said Elliot while leaving the place. At this point Elliot was just enjoying getting the attention through the sidewalk while walking as if he owned the place with a free pizza box on his hand.

But that moment stopped when he was waiting for the traffic to stop and a crosswalk sign to turn green. Another person walks besides him and appeared to be wearing a hood. Elliot immediately recognized the person after hearing it's voice. "I told you I wasn't done with you..."  
"What do you want?" Elliot quickly said. "You know exactly what I want... You don't have any idea of what your getting yourself into, do you? Just leave it to us. In fact, let's make a deal. Give her to me, and you and your little robot are free to go, won't be coming back anytime soon." "Like hell I would," Elliot responded. "She clearly won't come back to you guys, and she'll be out of here before you know it. Me, her and my 'little' robot are kind of like a team? So you'll have to get through a little more trouble to get to her... Don't you think you guys done enough? Hell, she now speaks to voices for crying out loud... What did you do to her?" "I didn't do anything. I'm just following orders," the officer said. "Ofcourse you are," said Elliot. "Tell whoever your superior is that it's not happening." "Fine," a quick and direct response from the officer. Elliot turned to his right, but she was already gone. 

Elliot arrived at the hospital with the pizza still in his hand, and went through the elevator. A few floors up, and the doors opened again. He took a left to go through a hallway were he could find Wraith's room. He entered, as the doors opened automatically, yet Wraith wasn't there. He stood there confused. 'Maybe wrong room?' he asked himself. But then he saw her, in the other side of the bed sitting on the floor with tears falling down her face. They met eyes, and for a moment they just stared. Caught off guard by it, Elliot laid down the box and went for Wraith, "Wraith, w-whats wrong?! Are you hurt?" He went down with her while she was just sobbing quietly. "Wraith come on, talk to me, what's wrong?" "I-I..." she was having trouble finding the right words. "I... don't want to live like this..." Elliot was just utterly in shock as to hearing this, and was quickly trying to look for something he could say or do at the matter. 'What did they do to her...?' he asked himself in pitiful curiosity. He couldn't take it, as he grabbed her and placed her in the bed again.

"Wraith, listen. When I tell you that I don't know what's going on its because I don't. Atleast tell me, please..." Wraith sits in the bed in silence as Elliot stands besides her, waiting for an answer. "They won't. Stop... they... keep... following me... They won't leave me alone... if my life is just me... being persecuted... like this...? Then I dont... I... A-and what if... what if I find... what I'm... looking for... then what...? 

...then what...

"Then you look for a new goal in life," Elliot said. "I mean right now you wanna know a bit more about yourself, am I right? This means a lot to you, like a goal, or something. When you get to it, then look for another one, easy. Don't just waste your time on one thing when there's other stuff you can do. Me and my mom are inventors... When we build or create something, we don't go by the book all the time... There's many ways to build something out of nothing, like the gear my mom and I made. Took us some time... but in the end it was done one way or another. Same with your, eh, dilemma. One way or another you'll get to it, I'm sure, but it is up to you to choose, really. Atleast start by choosing to live, ya know?" Wraith sat there, wiping her eyes. "And since when I was a phil-phi-philo-phi-smart?... A-anyway, remember. Now we are in this together. Let them bring all their little soldiers. Path will do, whatever it is that he does, and I'll stop them... I think. So count on us a bit more, will ya?" Wraith could not help but chuckle. Elliot was always able to make some smiles in any situation whatsoever. 

"Oh yeah! You want some pizza?"


	11. The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith recuperate from the ambush and finally is discharged from the hospital after a couple of days. Elliot notices himself on the newspapers and even screens from all around the city, which he could get used to. The team will prepare themselves, strap up and take off to embark into the games.

"I want in"

"Listen... I won't be wasting my time wi-"

"Me neither. I. Want. In."

"..."

"..."

"...You got a name?"

"...Bangalore..."

"...then I told him, 'you got bamboozled!' You should've seen his face!" Elliot was sitting besides Wraith on the bed telling stories of his past. It's been some days after they got ambushed, and Wraith has been recuperating from her injuries then. The event of the attack has been spreading like wild fire among the city, and Elliot was being recognized as a hero of some sort. The doctor came in and called in Wraith for a final check up before being discharged. She stood up, and followed the doctor while Elliot stayed in the room waiting. It really didn't take that long, as it only was a scan for her injuries. Most of them came from the heavy impact from the fall, along with the heavy collision of glass. But finally, the doctor gave the word and Wraith was able to leave. She suit up and came back to the room with her gear. "Hey! So you're good to go?" Elliot said. "Yeah, pretty much" responded Wraith. "Great, cuz the deadline for the entries for the games is kinda coming soon... if you're ready, we better get going." Wraith agreed and both began to leave the floor through the elevator. 

When the automatic doors of the entrance opened for both, the flashes of light and the moving of people began. A crowd were in their way, all talking at the same and taking pictures as much as they could. The amount of flashes of light would disorient anyone, and they were right in the middle of everything. Elliot squinted his eyes and grabbed Wraith's arm to try and get through and not get lost around the crowd. "Over here! Please just a few questions! You're a hero! Mr. Witt! Sir! Hey, we got some questions! He's amazing!" Everyone wanted to say something, yet it was done at the same time. "Sorry not now. Hey thanks! Sorry sorry. Coming though. Excuse me!" Elliot did his best to come through the crowd and would constantly check if Wraith was still with him. But once he saw her face, he knew something was wrong. She seemed... desperate... kind of lost... Right on time, a car came by slowly as the crowd began to make space for it to park besides the sidewalk. Elliot helped Wraith get in and the car as it quickly got back in the road.

"It's good to see you're all better!" Pathfinder said while sitting in the driver's seat in an awkward position. Wraith was catching her breath as Elliot was checking on her, "H-hey you good?" he asked. Wraith took some time to respond, "Y-yeah... I just... don't do well with, small spaces....". Elliot move towards The front seat and said, "Good to see you're all good Path. You came in right on time." "Happy to help! We'll arrive right on time shortly, so don't you worry!" The car was rushing along the traffic surprisingly well considering how uncomfortable it would have to be for Pathfiner to drive while almost crouching. Wraith was wondering what was the rush. "Why, are we going fast?", she asked. "So... we supposed to be on the station for the games by now... we're kinda late?" said Elliot. The recruiter for the district had sent the alert to all recruits that morning to meet up at the Interstellar Station for deployment. The fact that a couple of "amateurs" were coming late was not making his day. 

Once they arrived at the car line up in the entrance, they got their bags from the back and Elliot sent the car in auto-drive to go back home. "G-12, G-12, G-12, G-12..." Elliot kept repeating the same thing over and over again while looking for their shuttle gate. At this point he was holding on for dear life hoping that the team wouldn't deploy without them. "HEY!" A loud voice projected itself from behind them. "Bollocks! What do you think you're doing coming in late! I should leave you right where you are!" the recruiter said with a heavy English accent and without holding back a single ounce of anger. "...you..." he said looking directly at Elliot standing in the middle of the rest. "M-me...?" said Elliot trying to keep his posture. The recruiter walked towards him, "Don't think that I didn't saw what you did there in that hotel..." They stood there for one second staring at each other in the middle of the crowd passing left and right. "You're a brave one, gonna give you that... But the brave ones are usually the first to hit the dirt..." 

"Why are you three still standing here? Get to the gate." The three of them jumped out of it and made a move on to their gate. "The heck is his problem...?" Elliot said to himself. The whole shuttle itself was in an upward position and was being hold down by a tower. It was large in size, and was currently being loaded with cargo. The team placed their bags on a slot that would send them inside a baggage compartment, and stepped inside. Now, this was the tricky part. Since the whole vessel was in an upward position, the whole section inside was looking upward as well along with the seats. What would have been the floor was actually a wall to the left with a ladder on both sides of either rows that would go all the way down. The staff were the only ones assigned with an automated rappel, as the passangers were given safety ones to support on their decent. This was a military grade aircraft, no exceptions. The team hooked up, and started descending down the ladder to find their seats. They found many faces looking straight at them, who were here sitting and strapped because of many reasons but one single conclusion. The games. They were mates in this shuttle. But after this. Once they step out of this shuttle. They would all become foes.

It took about 10 minutes until everyone had arrived and strapped up to their seats. The engines were warmed up. The cargo bay was full. The shuttle was set to go. "Here goes nothing," said Elliot as he got comfortable in his seat. "This is exciting!" said Pathfinder. A man in one of the front seats called his attention, and showed him a gesture of slitting his throat with a menacing face as an act of a threat. Pathfinder looked over confused, and then suddenly waved energetically towards the strange man, only to be stopped by Elliot. He says, "Path, hey, you're not here to make friends, ok?" "Are they also here for the games?" asked Pathfinder with some excitement in his tone. "Yeah, pretty much..." said Elliot while doing a gesture of shooting them with his hand and blowing his finger. "So are they... the bad guys?" asked Pathfinder while looking around at all sorts of participants. "Actually, yeah I guess you can say that, let's go with that," said Elliot. Pathfinder took a moment to look around at the many people in the shuttle. "Wow, that's a lot of people to take down. I'll have to start working on my combat parameters pretty soon!" said excited. "Path don't say that out loud!" whispered Elliot, while many people turned around to look for whoever said that. Wraith did as well, but to look around at the many participants who were actually playing. Many had very "interesting" costumes, while others wore common overalls. 

People from many places and many pasts come together just for either fame, thrill, pride, answers, or just for the killing. It all comes down to how much are they willing to play for their own reasons and come to the top of the charts. There will only be one champion. 

But in the end, champions are made to fall.

APEX LEGENDS

College is "fun".  
My brain at 1am infront of the computer doing an essay:

*frustrating noises


	12. Final Assualt on Typhon (Flashback) Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith and his companions board the vessel and take off to the stars to make their way towards the outer edges of the system. Their final stop, the Apex Games. She decides to drift away in her sleep, but flashbacks of distant events haunt her sleep...

"Alright everyone, listen up! We have new Intel that just came in from Commander Briggs. We are headed for Typhon and will be deployed at an enemy airbase localized in the outskirts. One of our pilots has uncovered information that the I.M.C. are close to finish the development of their new weapon. Many of you might remember the I.M.C.'s attempt to copy the ancient super-weapon 'The Fold', following their failure and their complete destruction of their research and testing facility. However, this time is different. Their new and improved prototype at Typhon, not so far from their airbase, is currently in it's final preparations. Along with its immense destructive power, this weapon is able of disturbing time and space. It uses its power source, called the 'Ark', to 'fold' spacetime, resulting in the destruction of large masses, such as our homeworld Harmony. They have set the Ark for their weapon, and it is being prepared to board the IMS Draconis to be shipped to the weapon site for weapon activation as we speak. We cannot allow that."

"Their airbase is heavily defended by multitudes of Anti-Cruiser Missiles, so we will be able to send in you and your titans down only at certain distances from the base. We cannot risk our cruiser for this mission. Delta and Kilo squadron will also be joining you in this mission, along with Commander Briggs. Once you arrive, expect enemy titans to engage you and your team. They will approach, attack, and attempt to stop you and your titan relentlessly, but no matter what, do not stop moving onward. The Ark cannot arrive to that weapon site, or it's all over. For all of us. So strike hard, and strike fast. Stick together and keep pushing upward until you reach their cruiser. Make sure you secure the Ark, or destroy it only if absolutely necessary... If we stick together I a squad leader guarantee all of you that we all will make it out of this alive. Remember, our homes, family, and homeworld is worth fighting every single battle. But this one, will mark an end to them, forcing them not only to surrender themselves but a new hell of a super-weapon for us to use against their settlements. Now let's get packed up, linked in and get those sons of bitches."

Everyone started moving down the hangar to get ready for deployment. Pilots were scrambling here and there at the hangar, putting on their helmets and packing gear and supplies for the hell that was about to break loose. None of them knew exactly what were they waiting for in this assault they were being sent off to, but they knew that if they weren't deployed, they could start saying goodbye to their homes and families. They started to take their seats and set up their titans to link with their nerves. As all of this mess happened, Commander Briggs with her titan came by. "Listen up," said the commander out loud. "The I.M.C. has developed a Fold Weapon. It has the power to destroy entire worlds, but without its power source it's inoperable. Your mission is to capture the Ark before it can leave the airbase." Titans were set up and ready to go as they began to wait for the all clear for deployment. "Marauder Corps, weapons hot! Standby for titanfall!" Titans took their positions and in a blink of an eye were shot out from the bottom of the cruiser straight into hostile territory from 5,000 feet.

Frontier Militia titans fell from the sky left and right outside of the enemy walls and began opening fire. Hell was officially broken loose. All sorts of explosive weaponry were fired from all directions towards the enemy walls, and the enemy began pushing towards their attackers as the walls began to fall. Metal was shredded, and blood was shed. However, the Frontier Militia did not stop on moving forward with their titans towards the enemy cruiser to stop them from boarding The Ark. While the I.M.C. fought hard, she just observed. She observed how the militia fought, their tactics, their movement, strategies. How well they trusted and relied on each other to complete the mission. How they would give their own lives for whatever task they were assigned. Just that this time, they were advancing closer to the cruiser than expected. Not in her watch. Some of the titans managed to get close to the cruiser right after it began to take off. Other militia titans were trying to catch up with their fellow comrades to pursuit the Draconus and it's cargo. She took notice of this, and began to make her move. "Unit 722, engaging." Her titan suddenly jumped and took a long fall to land in the middle of the mess. That's when the massacre happened. 

Merry Christmas! :3


	13. Apex Legends: Unknown Ch. 12 Assault on Typhon pt. 2 (Arrival)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our legends finally arrive at their destination. The cruiser enters the atmosphere of the planet where the games will take place, and docks at a hangar allocated inside a large mountain on a remote and deserted island. From the distance, another island can be seen. Strange lines of smoke of different colors dance above its skies, as if they had a mind of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is big oof. But here it is. :')

Many titans stayed behind to defend their allies while they were boarding the Draconus with its destructive cargo that could mean the destruction of many others. Many of the I.M.C. titans and pilots fought fiercely, but the Marauder Corps had a mission, and they were going to see it through that it was completed at all cost. Even if it meant to lose their lives for the cause. However, this was about to change. One of the Marauder Corps with a Tone class titan was focused on fighting against an I.M.C. Scorch class titan, which was being ripped to pieces and scrapped with one final punch to its core. The pilot of the Scorch ejected and tried to escape. Right before he was going to be finished, an I.M.C. titan fell from the sky and on top of the Tone, slicing its arm off. The Marauder pilot did not stand a chance against the Ronin class titan. Faster, agile, and more efficient due to its phasing abilities, the Ronin sliced the final blow straight through the cockpit of the Tone titan. That pilot never saw it coming. They never do. However, she always does. 

She starts making her way towards the firefight, with her Ronin titan with the numbers “722” embedded on the sides. Rushing through, her titan disappears out of sight, leaving only but a trail of strong violet light which was dancing around until it was close enough. She once again appeared before her enemies and one by one she decimated every single one of them. No mercy. No one stood a chance against the beast and the pilot. Unstoppable, she could be anywhere. Many feared the sight of the titan alone, but once she leaves the cockpit, hell is broken lose. The unknown pilot runs towards her enemies as her titan takes care of the rest. They all try to hit the small target running towards them with desperate struggle, but to no use. And the last thing that the pilots were hoping that would not happen, happened. She disappeared once again. “She’s gone ghost!”, one of the Marauder pilots exclaimed. They began to get close to each other and regroup to have higher chances of fighting against this monster, but what they didn’t know is that for them they were already dead bodies. 

She appeared once again on top of one of their titans, placing a charge stuck inside its power supply. She jumped off as the titan tried to grab her, landing on top of another. Fearing hurting his friend, the pilots held their fire. She began firing her weapon and jamming her knife against the titan’s visual receptors, leaving both the pilot and the titan blind. As she sets the charge, the complete left side of the titan behind her blows up instantly, leaving it demolished and with a dead pilot. The next and last Marauder titan tries to fire as many rounds as possible at the faint violet line approaching, but deep down knows this would be his last seconds. As the titan turns around, the Ronin grabs its arm and jams its sword at the side of the cockpit, leaving it exposed to the outside. Then a strange light appears in front of him at the entrance of the cockpit, and in less than a second, “she” appears. Looking down at him without no remorse or emotion, she grabs her weapon and finishes the job. She stands there, as in recollecting herself, and turns back to mount the Ronin and leave the area. 

That faint violet light would always be the last thing her enemies would see. She was “improved” to kill and to fulfill her given duties, nothing more, nothing less. Many would call her a ghost. Many an ace pilot not to be dealt with. Many the devil itself. But there was one name out of all of them that was most suitable to her. A name that would remain by her and scar her for the rest of her existence. 

“Wraith”

“Wraith…………”

“Wraith!” 

Wraith jumps a bit from her seat, surprised at the sudden call of her name. “Hey there sleepy head. Wake up, we're here!” says Elliot while he starts stretching from his seat still seated. “That was quite the long ride wasn’t it?” Pathfinder asks. “Man, I was dying of boredom, and these seats are literal bricks. They don’t got any sense of concern towards their participants I mean, if you think about it, we are kinda running the show here while they…” while Elliot continued on his rambling, Wraith looked down and recollected herself. She recalled the dream, the visions in her sleep. “It was no dream,” said the voice. “That could only mean,” said Wraith, fully understanding what she recollected. “Yes,” replied the voice. “A long-lost battle, and one of my last ones as a pilot.” Experimented on to discover. Created to slaughter. As the cruiser began descending towards the new planet, she was one step closer to finding, everything. 

As the cruiser went through a rough atmosphere entry, it finally arrived at the unknown desolated planet where the games would take place. Everything was very dry and lifeless. Once a habited planet, this world now just utterly abandoned and used for people’s amusement. Forged from its beginnings, this is where the Apex Games took place. Slowly approaching its destination, the cruiser began slowing down towards a large mountain. Inside the mountain, there was a large hangar fitted into the mountain itself, with a bridge stretching to the outside and suspended above an abyss. The cruiser approached the bridge and docked itself to it, leaving the passenger docking door aligned to it. The roof on top of the passengers began to change and illuminate a soft green, and everyone began to unbuckle and stand at once.  
Everyone began to shuffle down the row and make their way out the exit and onto the bridge. The bridge quickly begins to get crowded as the participants make their way towards the hangar’s deck, where many white and divided tables and seats wait for them. “We welcome all to the Apex Games,” the monotone lady on the speaker said. “We hope your travel was of a pleasant one. Keep in mind that all belongings will be brought to you this evening once you have been allocated to your appropriate camps. Please be advised that all participants must be injected or linked with the latest NL-03 neurotransmitters provided in order to participate. If you are allergic to the contents of the composition of NL-03, or for other reason this agent cannot be introduced into your body or infrastructure, please inform your recruiter immediately… We welcome all…,” “Man, I never really liked needles…” Elliot said while walking through the crowd. Wraith couldn’t agree more, but not for the same reasons. “Maybe we need them so that we don’t get lost on the arena,” Pathfinder said. “It is quite a big place, lots of space to grapple my way through victory!” “You said it Path,” Elliot cheered. He noticed Wraith was kind of out of it, making her way towards the line for the injection. “Hey, you’ve been quiet lately. You excited? Nervous? Little bit of both?” asked Elliot while catching up to her. “I’m… not sure how to exactly feel…,” said Wraith clearly in doubt. “What I’m sure about is that after the many things we went through… both of you have been sticking your neck out too many times… you almost lost your friend, even though none of this is your fight… yet I am finally here and” “I’m going to stop you right there,” Elliot quickly interrupted. Both of them stared at each other for a second, this time Elliot had an amusing face. “You’re welcome,” said Elliot. 

Wraith stopped, looking down at herself. She had a moment to think, guessing she could say she was lucky to have them both. “Thank you…

…both of you.”

See TitanFall 2 for better understanding, like said before, Apex Legends is based on these games (years after the story of the second game)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fist time I publish something. I have been making up stories for years but never had the motivation to actually publish something like this. Please let me know if you enjoyed it.


End file.
